Half Human
by kisshuismylife
Summary: A girl from another dimension shows up on the Fentons' doorstep, and things will never be the same again.
1. Portal

**Half Human Chapter 1:**

**Portal**

Emma was a half human, half Cyniclon girl living in Japan before the war between the Cyniclons and Mews even began. The scientists who turned her half Cyniclon killed her parents, so Emma killed them, and now lived in a parallel dimension of her own creation. Or at least, she did until the day a portal opened up and sucked her into another dimension. And that's where this story begins.

_**Present time: **_Emma picked herself up, and noticed there was a suitcase next to her. She picked it up, and started walking toward a sign she saw in the distance. When she reached it, she saw it said, 'Amity Park'. Noticing the sign was in English, Emma decided she was probably in America. Which meant she had to speak English. _Great, _Emma thought. _I suppose I'd better think up a cover story for what I'm doing here._

Before she could think of anything, though, she sensed something. _Looks like my powers are still working, _she thought. Emma closed her eyes and saw a boy with black hair and blue eyes. _I wonder why I sensed him, _she thought. _He must be special, if I can sense him. I'd better find out more._

She looked deeper into the boy's mind, and saw an image of him transforming. Now he had white hair, green eyes, and a black and white suit. _So he's half human too, _Emma thought. She looked in his mind a bit more, and found that his name was Danny Fenton, and his parents were ghost hunters who didn't know about his powers. Emma sighed. _He might be my only hope in this place, _she thought. _I'm stuck here, so maybe I could convince his family to take me in. It's useful to know that his parents are ghost hunters, I can concoct a more believable story with that knowledge. I'd better do something about my ears, though… _Emma touched her ears, and turned them human. Then she turned back to the boy's mind, and found out his mother's name, his father's name, and his address, and walked into town.

She eventually found their house. It wasn't hard to miss. There was some kind of satellite device on the roof, and the house said 'Fenton Works' on the front. Emma went over the details of her excuse for finding them one more time, and then went and rang the doorbell.

She waited a minute, then the door was abruptly flung open by a huge man in an orange jumpsuit. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Are you Jack Fenton? The ghost hunter?" Emma asked.

"That's me!" the man said proudly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Emma Heart," Emma said. "My parents sent me here after they heard about your work."

"Who are your parents?" Jack asked.

"Melanie and Adam Heart," Emma said. "They heard of your excellent work on ghost hunting and told me to find you. I think they wanted me to learn more about ghosts."

"Well, you've come to the right place," Jack said. "Come in, and let's hear the rest of this story."

"Thank you," Emma said. She followed Jack into the house, and to his kitchen. A woman was there, as were the boy she had seen and a girl with long orange hair. They all looked up as Jack said, "We've got company, this is Emma Heart. She says her parents want her to learn more about ghosts, and they sent her to me!"

"That's wonderful, Jack!" the woman said. "But Emma, shouldn't your parents be here with you?"

"No," Emma said. "It's a long story, how I actually got here. But my parents were killed in a chemical explosion a month ago in Japan."

The Fentons looked horrified. Finally Mrs. Fenton said, "Um… can you tell us more about this? Let's all go sit in the living room."

Emma followed them into the living room, and sat down on a chair as the others settled down. "Do you want the whole story?" Emma asked.

"If you don't mind," Jack said.

Emma nodded and began. "My parents were chemists in Nagoya, Japan," she said. "They were interested in the supernatural as well, which is probably why they sent me here. A month ago, they were working on an experimental chemical that would allow humans to get special abilities- namely psychic abilities like mind-reading. Unfortunately, their assistant knocked something into a vial of the chemical, and the explosion killed my parents, the assistant, and destroyed the lab. A week later, I was going through my parents' papers and I found a letter for me. My parents knew that their work was dangerous, and they left me instructions on what to do if the worst happened. The letter said to take their money out of a safe, and use it to find Jack Fenton, a ghost hunter they had heard of. The letter didn't explain why, but I used the last of the money to get this far."

"If your parents were Japanese, why don't you have a Japanese name?" the girl with orange hair asked.

"My parents were American, but when I was a baby, my dad was offered a high-paying job in Japan, and took it," Emma said. "So I grew up in Japan."

"You speak really good English," Danny said.

"Thanks, I'm actually bilingual," Emma said. "I had just started high school when my parents died. By that point, most children in Japan know at least some English."

"Wow," the girl said. "Oh, I'm Jazz, by the way, and my brother is Danny."

"Nice to meet you," Emma said.

"How old are you, Emma?" Mrs. Fenton asked.

"I'm fourteen," Emma said.

"Can we enroll you in Danny and Jazz's school?" Mrs. Fenton asked. "I know your parents wanted you to learn from Jack, but you really should go to school as well."

"That's fine," Emma said. "I kind of wanted to see what American schools are like anyways. I heard you don't have to wear uniforms; that sounds nice."

"You had to wear uniforms at your old school?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, I hated it. I don't really like skirts," Emma said. "I think all Japanese schools require uniforms, except the elementary schools."

"I'm glad I don't live there," Danny said.

"I'm going to call the school and sign you up," Mrs. Fenton said. "Jazz, could you take Emma to the guest room?"

"Sure," Jazz said.

"Oh, just so you know, my name isn't spelled 'H-a-r-t', it's 'H-e-a-r-t'," Emma said. Mrs. Fenton nodded, and Emma followed Jazz up the stairs.

"Just so you know, my parents can get pretty weird," Jazz said. "I hope you don't mind."

"Normal is boring," Emma said. "There's nothing wrong with being weird."

"You don't know my parents," Jazz said.

"My parents weren't exactly what you would call normal either," Emma said. "I loved them, but they were downright insane."

"Good training, then," Jazz sighed. "Here's the room. And just so you know, I always wanted a younger sister." She waved and left.

Emma opened her suitcase, and found clothes, toiletries, and a wallet in it. The suitcase was bigger inside then out, so there was a lot of stuff. Emma started sorting, and finally finished unpacking. She put the suitcase against the wall, and noticed the room was rather messy, and very dusty.

Emma went downstairs and to the kitchen, and asked Jazz, who was doing homework, "Do you have a vacuum? I thought I'd do some cleaning."

"Sure, it's in the hall closet upstairs," Jazz said. "Sorry that room's such a mess."

"I'm sure it's not your fault," Emma said. "I'm a very clean person, and I like housework, so it's fine."

"You LIKE housework?" Jazz asked in shock.

"I learned to do it at an early age, and the vacuum shut out the noise of my parents jabbering on about the periodic table," Emma said. "Still, I learned science pretty early in life."

"Maybe you should help Danny, he's getting solid D's in Science," Jazz said. "Are you good at any other subjects?"

"Math, languages, and reading and writing," Emma said. "Not so good with Physical Education."

"Well, as long as you get your academics, you should be fine," Jazz said. "Maybe you could help Danny too."

"I heard that comment about solid D's," Danny said from behind them. "I got a B on the last test, so it's not solid D's!"

"And you're failing Math," Jazz said. "Have you even started your homework?"

"Yes," Danny said defensively. "I just need to answer one more question on the science worksheet."

"Maybe you should have Emma check it out," Jazz said.

"Do you have to act like you're my mom?" Danny asked.

"I don't act like your mom!" Jazz said indignantly.

"Yes you do," Danny said.

Emma could sense a fight coming, so she said, "I think I'll just go find the vacuum and leave you two alone." She went back up the stairs as Jazz said, "Since I'm the only responsible adult in the house, it's my job to help you."

Emma sighed, and got the vacuum. Then she went back to her room and drowned out the shouting with the vacuum noise.

By the time she was done, she couldn't hear shouting anymore, so she put the vacuum away and went back downstairs.

**Well, there's the first chapter of my first Danny Phantom story. Plz Review!**


	2. School

**Half Human Chapter 2:**

**School**

Emma woke up at her usual time of 6:45, and started getting ready. She had discovered a guest bathroom, and took a quick shower. At about 7:05, she went downstairs completely ready to go.

Unfortunately for her, no one else was up. Emma turned on the kitchen light, then got an idea. Her mom had taught her how to make pancakes a long time ago, but she still remembered the recipe and instructions.

Quietly, she started looking around, and found all the ingredients. Then she started to make the batter. Soon after, she was making the first batch, and the kitchen was starting to smell good. That was Emma's plan. The smell of food always got her parents up; she figured it would work for the Fentons as well.

Five minutes later, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were in the kitchen. Jazz and Danny weren't far behind. Emma finished making the pancakes and brought the plate to the table.

"Wow, you made pancakes?" Danny said.

"Yeah, I like to cook, and since no one else got up at 6:45, I figured I'd make breakfast," Emma said. "I thought you all would like it."

"We love it, thanks," Mr. Fenton said.

"Sure," Emma said with a smile as she sat down too.

"You sure do get up early," Jazz commented as she finished her pancakes.

"It's nice to be the only one awake," Emma said. "And it gives me more time to get ready."

"Speaking of getting ready, are you ready for school?" Mrs. Fenton asked.

"Yes," Emma said. "But I only have my suitcase, no backpack."

"I've got a spare," Jazz said. "You can have it."

"Thanks, that's really nice of you," Emma said.

Jazz smiled and went to get it.

Soon after, Emma, Jazz and Danny were in the Fentons' so-called 'Assault Vehicle', on the way to school.

Once there, they got out, and Danny said, "I think you're in my class, but you probably have to go to the office first."

"Okay," Emma said. She followed Danny and Jazz to the office, and the receptionist said, "Are you Emma Heart?"

"Yes," Emma said.

"You're in all Danny's classes, so he can show you around," the receptionist said. "Welcome to Casper High."

"Thanks," Emma said, and followed Danny out after getting her schedule.

Two kids came up to them, a girl who looked goth, and a boy with glasses. "So Danny, why were you in the office this time, and who's this?" the girl asked.

"This is Emma, and I think my parents just kind of adopted her," Danny said. "And we have all our classes together."

"It's nice to meet both of you," Emma said, remembering just in time that Americans didn't bow when introducing themselves.

"You too, I'm Tucker," the boy with glasses said.

"Hi, I'm Sam," the girl said. "We're Danny's best friends."

"Guys, we'd better get to class," Danny said. He ran to the classroom, followed by Emma, Sam and Tucker.

They made it in time, and sat down. It turned out the first class was Math, and the teacher was a guy named Mr. Lancer.

After the bell rang, Mr. Lancer said, "We have a new student, and I'd like you to meet Emma Heart. Emma, stand up so everyone can see you."

Emma stood up, then sat back down when Mr. Lancer nodded. Then Mr. Lancer handed out a worksheet, and everyone got to work.

Emma found the work pretty easy, and was done with it quickly. She noticed everyone else was still working, and decided not to call too much attention to herself by announcing she was done right away. So she waited about five minutes, then raised her hand. Mr. Lancer came over, and Emma said, "I'm finished."

He took her paper, and looked it over. "These are all correct," he said. "And you finished in that little time?"

"Um… yes," Emma said.

"Then I guess you might as well work on the homework till class is over," Mr. Lancer said. He went back to his desk, and got another worksheet, then handed it to Emma. She started work, trying to ignore the fact that both Mr. Lancer and Danny were staring at her.

The bell rang before she could finish, so she packed the worksheet away, and followed Danny, Sam and Tucker out to the next class.

As they walked, Danny asked, "How on Earth did you finish that fast? And you had half the homework done as well!"

"I don't know, I'm just good at Math and Science," Emma said. "My parents were chemists, so that's probably why."

"We've got Science next," Sam said. "Maybe you should be Danny's lab partner."

"I don't mind, if the teacher says it's okay," Emma said.

As it turned out, the teacher said it was fine, so Emma helped Danny get through mixing stuff in a beaker without blowing up the table. The worksheet they were given was almost too easy for Emma, but Danny was having a ton of trouble. By the end of class, Emma had managed to get him through it, but on their way to English, she said, "Um… I think Jazz was right, you do need help with Science."

Danny sighed. "I just don't get it," he said.

"I don't mind helping you out," Emma said.

"Yeah, you'll need all the help you can get!" an unpleasant voice said from behind them.

Emma turned, and saw a boy with blue eyes and blonde hair standing behind them. For some reason, he looked startled when he saw her face. "What? Do I have syrup on my face or something?" Emma asked.

Instead of answering the question, the guy said, "Hey, cutie. I'm Dash, what's your name?"

"Not cutie," Emma said. "My name's Emma."

"Wanna go out sometime?" Dash asked.

"Sorry, I don't date outside my species," Emma said. To her surprise, Danny, Sam and Tucker burst out laughing.

They laughed so loud a bunch of other kids started gathering, as Dash looked somewhat shocked. Finally a girl with wavy black hair and sort of turquoise eyes said, "Okay, what on Earth did you say?"

"Dash asked me if I wanted to go out, and I told him I don't date outside my species," Emma said. "I didn't realize that would be funny."

The girl looked at Danny, Sam and Tucker, and said, "Well, I guess they thought it was funny."

A few others had started giggling as well, mainly at the fact that Dash looked frozen. Unfortunately, that didn't last long, and Dash shouted, "FENTON! Quit laughing!"

"It's funny!" Danny said, causing Dash to turn red.

"Well, see if this is funny!" Dash shouted, and brought his fist back. Emma noticed, and sidestepped, then caught Dash's fist just before it hit Danny in the face. She pushed the punch back, and Dash stumbled.

Everyone looked shocked. Emma noticed and said, "What, you've never seen a girl stronger than a guy?"

"Um… not so much," said a boy who looked Chinese. "You're the new girl, right?"

"Yeah," Emma said. "Don't you all have better things to do than stare at me?"

The crowd began to disperse, and Emma, Danny, Sam and Tucker left a very shell-shocked Dash standing in the middle of the hall.

**Well, that was fun. **


	3. Secrets

**Half Human Chapter 3:**

**Secrets**

The next class was English, also taught by Mr. Lancer. That passed uneventfully, and then it was lunch. Emma took a sandwich out of her backpack, and sat down at a table. She was soon joined by Danny, Sam and Tucker, who all bought lunch.

"Why do you buy lunch?" Emma asked.

"I don't usually have time in the morning to make something," Danny said. "And Sam and Tucker are basically the same."

"What _is _that?" Emma asked. "I know it's not polite to comment on other people's food, but seriously, that looks pretty gross."

"It's not that bad," Tucker said. "What did you bring?"

"Cheese and tomato," Emma said. "I put the tomato in a separate bag, so the bread wouldn't get soggy."

"Are you a vegetarian?" Sam asked.

"No, but I wasn't sure if that ham was for everyone, so I didn't take any," Emma said. She took the tomato slices out and put them in her sandwich, then took a bite. "Not bad tomatoes," she said.

"I didn't even know there were tomatoes in the fridge," Danny said.

"I had to look around a bit," Emma said. "That fridge could use a good cleaning."

"My dad likes to eat," Danny said.

"He'd be better off if he could find what he needed," Emma said. "I guess if there's time after homework, I'll see what I can do."

"Ask my dad first," Danny said. "He's got stuff in there that's supposed to stay hidden from my mom."

"I will," Emma said.

"What you did to Dash today was great," Tucker said. "He's a real bully."

"I've never been bullied," Emma said. "I wonder why?"

"It might have something to do with the fact you're about as beautiful as Paulina," Sam said. "The prettier girls don't usually get bullied."

"Who's Paulina?" Emma asked.

"The girl with black hair you were talking to earlier," Tucker said. "Every guy in the school has a crush on her."

"Including you two?" Emma asked.

Danny and Tucker looked a bit uncomfortable, but Danny said, "Sort of, but we don't stand a chance."

"Yeah, we're considered the losers around here," Tucker said.

"I think that's stupid," Emma said. "You guys are way better than that crowd." She jerked her head toward the popular kids' table.

"Thanks," Danny said. "That's actually quite a compliment from someone who would probably get accepted into that crowd no problem."

"I'll stick with you guys," Emma said. "I never cared about popularity anyways."

"Thanks," Danny said. "Do you want to come with us after school?"

"Sure, where are you going?" Emma asked.

"The Nasty Burger," Tucker said. "It's where everyone hangs out."

"Um… I kind of don't have any money…" Emma said uncomfortably.

"You can still come," Sam said. "Besides, I've got plenty of money."

"Okay, thanks," Emma said.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, and finally it was time to go. Emma followed Danny, Sam and Tucker to the Nasty Burger, and went inside.

Unfortunately, Dash was waiting for them, and as soon as they walked in, he grabbed Danny by the shirtfront, and said, "You're going to pay for laughing at me."

He brought his fist back- and Emma caught the punch with one hand, using her other to twist Dash's wrist, forcing him to let go of Danny. "I honestly don't understand why you're picking on Danny, when I'm the one who got everyone laughing," Emma said. "It doesn't make sense."

"I think I know why," Sam said. "Danny's safer to pick on, because he doesn't catch Dash's punches like they're baseballs. If Dash started picking on you, I think he'd be pretty bruised."

"I don't fear girls!" Dash snarled. He shifted his attention from Danny to Emma, and grabbed her by the collar.

Before he could lift her off the ground, however, Emma grabbed both his wrists, and twisted them, forcing him to let go. She wasn't done, though; she kept a hold on his wrists, then threw him, judo style, on the floor.

A collective gasp was heard in the restaurant, and Emma looked up. Everyone, including Danny, Sam and Tucker, were gaping at her. She looked back at Dash, who looked at her- then got up and ran out of the restaurant screaming.

Emma sighed and said, "If you're done gaping at me, Danny, can we just go home? I think everyone here is probably scared of me now."

"Good plan," Sam said. "Let's go back to your house, Danny."

"Okay," Danny said.

They headed to Danny's house, and went in. "Should we go to your room?" Sam asked Danny.

"Sure," Danny said.

Before they could go upstairs though, Mr. Fenton came out of what looked like the basement, and said, "How was school?"

"Emma may have solved the bullying problem," Danny said. "I think Dash is afraid of her now."

"What'd you do?" Mr. Fenton asked.

"Judo-threw him onto the floor when he grabbed me," Emma said calmly. "He ran away screaming."

"Way to go!" Mr. Fenton shouted.

"Dad, we're going up to my room," Danny said. "Catch you later."

"Sure," Mr. Fenton said.

Emma followed the others upstairs, and to Danny's room.

"So Emma, why are you living with Danny's family anyways?" Tucker asked.

"My parents died in an explosion, and their last wish was for me to find Jack Fenton, the ghost hunter," Emma said. "That's what I told Danny's parents, anyways."

"So if you lied, then why did you want to come here?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"I don't exactly know why I ended up in Amity Park, but I do know that you're the only other half-human in the area," Emma said.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked shocked. "So- you're half ghost too?" Danny whispered.

"Not quite sure," Emma admitted. "After my parents died, I was so depressed I tried to poison myself with one of their chemicals. Unfortunately, I took the wrong one, and it turned me into something half-human and half-something else. So I might be half-ghost, but I also might be half- some kind of alien or monster. I don't intend to use my powers for harm, however. And I don't want to reveal either your secret or my own. We'd both get dissected."

"How did you know that Danny was half-ghost, and where to find him?" Sam asked.

"I sensed someone like me," Emma said. "So I tried to sense where he was, and that sense led me here. However, I did do a little bit of research on him first."

"Um… research?" Danny asked.

"I can look into someone's mind and learn just about anything I want to know," Emma said. "So that's how I knew your dad was a ghost hunter, and that helped me with my alibi. And I found out your names and address, so I could seem a bit more believable. But I didn't look any further, so don't worry about it too much."

"What else can you do besides read minds?" Tucker asked. Danny looked too freaked out to talk.

"Fly, speak any language, create energy blasts, heal, create shields and barriers, and change my appearance," Emma said. "The stuff I drank also changed my ears, so that last ability really helped."

"So, what do your ears really look like?" Sam asked.

"Elf ears," Emma said gloomily.

"Good thing you can change that," Danny said. "I think that elf ears would kind of kill the image you have now."

"And get me dissected," Emma said. "So what can you do with your powers?"

"Walk through walls, fly, create energy blasts and shields, and go invisible," Danny said.

"I can't walk through walls, so I guess whatever my powers are, they're not exactly ghost powers," Emma said. "What do you use your powers for?"

"Fighting evil ghosts," Danny said. "I try to protect the town. For some reason, they all think I'm the evil one, though."

"Mind if I help?" Emma asked. "I can change my appearance, so I wouldn't look like I do at school."

"Sounds good, it would be nice to have more help," Danny said. He looked at Sam and Tucker. "Do you mind?"

"I think it's great," Tucker said.

"Fine by me," Sam replied.

"Then let's work together," Danny said.

**I'll post more tomorrow, k?**


	4. Ghosts

**Half Human Chapter 4:**

**Ghosts**

Emma spent the rest of the afternoon after Sam and Tucker left helping Danny with his homework. She had finished all of hers, so she had plenty of extra time. It turned out that Danny wasn't bad at English, but Math and Science were a completely different issue. However, Emma managed to get him through the worksheets without having to actually tell him all the answers.

"We'll keep working on it," Emma said after they finished. "I think you've got the potential, you just need some help bringing it out."

Danny sighed. "I hate school," he said. His cell phone rang, and he said, "Yeah? Okay, we're on our way." Then he turned to Emma and said, "Sam says there are ghosts in the park, let's go."

Emma nodded, and ran outside with Danny. Danny ran into an alleyway, followed by Emma, who changed her appearance while Danny transformed. Then they flew to the park, where they found a bunch of people running screaming from some kind of green monster.

As soon as the ghost saw Danny, though, it abandoned pursuing a woman and headed for him and Emma. It then shot some kind of glowing net at them. Emma's eyes glowed blue, and the net changed direction, heading for the ghost rather than them. The ghost got caught in its own net, and Danny took out what looked like a thermos. He opened the thermos, and the ghost got sucked into it.

"That's a cool thermos," Emma commented as Danny put the cap back on.

"Thanks, my dad designed it," Danny said. "You're amazing. I've seen ghosts push their opponents' attacks back with one hand, but I've never seen what you just did."

Emma shrugged. "I wonder if I can go invisible?" she said. "That would be cool." She imagined herself disappearing, and then looked at her hands. She couldn't see them! "This is cool," she said. She went back to being visible, and said, "I like having powers."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," Danny said. "That's a cool look, by the way."

"How I changed my appearance?" Emma asked.

"Yep," Danny said. "We should change back, so let's go find a hiding place."

Emma followed him to another alleyway, and changed her appearance back to the way it had been. Danny had detransformed, so they went to meet Sam and Tucker.

"That was great, Emma," Tucker said.

"Thanks," Emma replied. "I can turn invisible now too."

"That'll be helpful," Sam said. "Can you walk through stuff like Danny?"

"Not sure," Emma said. "I'll try it, but maybe later."

"Okay," Danny said. "I just hope your powers don't pop out unexpectedly like mine."

"You can't always control your powers?" Emma asked.

"Sort of," Danny said. "I'm getting better, though."

"How did you get your powers?" Emma asked.

"My parents built this machine to view the Ghost Zone, where the majority of ghosts live, but it didn't seem to work," Danny said. "They gave up, but I went into it, and discovered the switch to turn it on was on the inside. Unfortunately, being inside it while it was on turned me half-ghost."

"Wow," Emma said. "So now you have ghost powers and you started fighting evil ghosts?"

"Yep," Danny said. "It'll be nice to have someone with powers on our side, though. That trick you used on that ghost in the park was really cool."

"Thanks," Emma said.

"I wonder how she'd do against Vlad Plasmius," Sam said.

"Who's that?" Emma asked.

"Danny's archenemy," Tucker said. "He's half-ghost too, and he's really powerful."

"I'd like to see a battle between those two," Danny said. "It would be so cool if she beat Vlad."

"Not to mention humiliating for him," Tucker said.

"Does he show up a lot?" Emma asked.

"Sometimes," Danny said. "Luckily, not too often. His human side is my dad's old college friend, and he's in love with my mom. It's pretty creepy, actually."

"Is he really your dad's friend if he's in love with your mom?" Emma asked.

"Actually, he hates my dad, but does such a good job of hiding it that my parents don't suspect a thing," Danny said disgustedly. "We're the only ones who know. He and I kind of have a truce, though. We both don't tell my parents who the other is. But he still likes to fight me, and beat me up, and so on."

"Yikes," Emma said.

"And he sometimes stays with Danny's family," Tucker said. "Although that might change now that you've got the guest room."

"Hey, that's right!" Danny said. "He can't have the guest room anymore, and I bet he'd hate sleeping on the sofa. Maybe Emma's living with us will keep him out!"

"I guess we'll have to see," Emma said. "Looks like we're almost home. And there's a car out front."

Danny groaned. Sam and Tucker both said, "We kind of have to get home. Good luck with this!"

"I'm doomed…" Danny moaned.

"You'll live," Emma said. "I'll help."

The two of them went inside, and to the living room. The other Fentons were sitting on the sofa, and an older man was sitting on a chair. They looked up, and Mr. Fenton said, "Oh, good timing. Vlad just arrived for a little visit."

"Well, well, Daniel, so you've found a girlfriend?" Vlad asked, smirking.

"She's NOT my girlfriend!" Danny said. "What are you doing here, anyways?"

"Danny! That's rude," Mrs. Fenton said. She turned to Vlad and said, "This is Emma Heart, we kind of adopted her."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Vlad Masters," Vlad said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Masters," Emma said. As he nodded, she took a look in his mind. He didn't seem to realize her powers, but it looked like he was planning to attack Mr. Fenton that night. _Great… _she thought. _Now how do I let Danny know without attracting Vlad's attention?_

Before she could think more, though, Danny gave her the opening she needed. "I'm going upstairs," he said.

"Okay," Mrs. Fenton said. "Be back down for dinner!"

"I forgot to do something in my room, so I think I'll go upstairs too," Emma said after Danny left.

"More cleaning?" Jazz asked.

"Not this time, I wanted to find a picture I have of me and my parents," Emma said. In reality, she already had one on her dresser.

"Okay, good luck finding it," Mrs. Fenton said.

Emma waved and walked upstairs. She went to her room first, then decided to try walking through the wall. First she made sure Danny wasn't doing anything important, then concentrated, and phased herself through the wall between rooms. She ended up in his closet, and carefully walked out. Danny jumped when he saw her. "Sorry," she said. "I can walk through the wall, too."

"Um… great," Danny said. "Why'd you come in here?"

"Vlad is thinking of attacking your dad tonight, I thought you should know," Emma said. "And I don't think he realizes I have powers."

"Great! We'll have the advantage," Danny said. "Thanks for telling me."

"Sure, but I think I need to find some way of teaching you telepathy," Emma said. "It would be easier and safer if we could communicate that way in a fight."

"What's telepathy again?" Danny asked.

"Speaking mind to mind, so we can hear each other's thoughts if we want," Emma explained.

"That sounds really cool," Danny said.

"I might be able to communicate with you already," Emma said. "Tell me if you can hear me." Then she concentrated and said telepathically, _Can you hear me?_

"I heard your voice in my head," Danny said. "That's cool, we could talk privately. I wonder if I could do that?"

"Try it," Emma said. "Concentrate on me, and then think what you want to say."

Emma saw Danny concentrate, then she heard, _Can you hear me too?_

_Yes, _she replied.

_This is awesome! _Danny said.

_You're a fast learner, _Emma said.

_Can we teach this to Sam and Tucker? _Danny asked.

_I'm not sure. They don't have powers like we do, _Emma replied. _I'm not sure they'd be able to hear us, much less respond the same way._

_Oh…. Well, at least you and I can now communicate in battle, _Danny said. _Does this work long-distance?_

_Probably, _Emma said. _We might have to play around with it a little. But we can do that later, I think your mom's wondering where we are._

_Let's go downstairs, _Danny said.

Emma followed him to the kitchen, where Mrs. Fenton was cooking some kind of soup. "What are you making, Mom?" Danny asked.

"Clam chowder," Mrs. Fenton replied. "Vlad's request."

"Is that like soup?" Emma asked.

"It's a kind of stew, with cream, clams and vegetables," Mrs. Fenton said. "And I put bacon in mine."

"Cool, that sounds good," Emma said.

"You've never had clam chowder?" Danny asked.

"I did grow up in Japan," Emma said. "And my parents tried to cook Japanese food. But even though we had American food sometimes, I've never heard of clam chowder."

"You grew up in Japan?" Vlad said from behind her.

"Yes, but I came here after my parents died, since their last wish was for me to find Mr. Fenton," Emma said. "They were interested in ghosts as well."

"Were?" Vlad asked.

"They died a month ago," Emma said. "An explosion in their lab."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Vlad said.

Emma was about to reply, but Mrs. Fenton said, "Dinner's ready!"

The Fentons, Vlad and Emma sat down, and ate their clam chowder. "So Danny, why'd you come home so quickly after school?" Jazz asked. "Usually you spend all your time at the Nasty Burger."

"Emma threw Dash on the floor, and everyone was staring at us, so we decided to come home," Danny said.

"I still say that's totally cool," Mr. Fenton said.

"It was until everyone started gaping at me," Emma said. "But Dash deserved it."

"I just hope you won't have to do that at school," Mrs. Fenton said.

"I'll try not to," Emma said. "I don't want to make trouble."

"Good," Mrs. Fenton said. "Did you all finish your homework?"

"Yep," Emma said. "I think Danny's getting better with the science."

"Oh, you're helping him? That's wonderful," Mrs. Fenton said. "Are you good at science, then?"

"I guess," Emma said.

"She's amazing at math," Danny said. "She finished Lancer's worksheet in like fifteen minutes, then got halfway through the homework as well."

"Wow," Jazz said. "And what did Mr. Lancer think of that?"

"He seemed surprised," Emma said. "I didn't think the work was particularly hard, but that might just be me."

"Impressive," Mr. Fenton said. "Danny, did you get everything done too?"

"Yeah, Emma helped me," Danny said. "She's really smart."

Emma blushed slightly and said, "Maybe…"

"And apparently modest," Jazz said. "That's a nice quality to have."

Emma was turning red, so the others started talking about other things, until dinner was over. "Emma, what do you do for fun?" Jazz asked.

"I like to draw," Emma said. "I didn't bring a sketchbook, though. There wasn't enough room in my suitcase for my clothes and toiletries as well as a sketchbook."

"Those are easy enough to get," Mrs. Fenton said. "Do you need pencils too?"

"Only if you don't mind," Emma said. "I'm sorry I couldn't bring more."

"It's not your fault," Mrs. Fenton said. "I'll try to get that stuff for you soon. Until then, you can use anything you find around the house."

"Thank you," Emma said. "Do you want me to do the dishes?"

"Sure," Mr. Fenton said. "That's nice of you."

Emma got up, and started taking the dishes to the sink. Then she washed and dried all of them, and said, "Remind me where these go?"

"You're done _already_?" Danny asked. "You're good at housework."

"I had to learn early, so I guess I'm used to it," Emma said.

"Wow," Danny said as he got up to help her put the dishes away.

"V-Man and I are going to go play chess," Mr. Fenton said. "See you when I win."

Vlad laughed somewhat evilly, and said, "You'll never win, Jack."

"We'll see," Mr. Fenton said. "I'll take that as a challenge." He and Vlad went to the living room as Danny and Emma finished putting the dishes away.

**Next chapter might be more exciting- I hope….**


	5. Attack

**Half Human Chapter 5:**

**Attack**

Emma and Danny headed upstairs again, but this time they went to her room. "So what do you like to do for fun?" Emma asked, as they sat down on her bed.

"Besides hang out with Tucker and Sam, not much," Danny said. "I don't really have a hobby."

"Well, having friends that stand by you no matter what must be nice," Emma said.

"When you lived in Japan, you didn't have friends?" Danny asked.

"No," Emma said. "My parents were considered insane by the majority of the people who knew them, so other parents warned their kids not to interact with 'the chemists' daughter'."

"Wow," Danny said. "But you said you've never been bullied."

"I haven't," Emma said. "Instead, I was avoided like I had the plague."

"That must have been really tough," Danny said. "And I thought my school life was a nightmare."

"I think now that Dash is scared of me, both of our school lives will get better," Emma said. "I'll have you guys, and you'll stop getting beaten up."

"I hope so," Danny said. "Boy, you telling Dash you didn't date outside your species was hilarious."

"I thought it was even funnier when he ran away from me screaming," Emma said. "He screams like a little girl."

"What do you think we should do about Vlad?" Danny asked.

"First we should start having this conversation with telepathy, so we don't get eavesdroppers," Emma said.

_You're right, _Danny said. _Can you see what he's planning?_

Emma concentrated and read Vlad's mind. _Looks like he's planning to put us all to sleep, then- wait, his plan seems to have changed. This guy's a freak; he's going to kidnap and then brainwash your mom into thinking they're married. He then won't have to kill your dad. And I think he's going to try to put you to sleep until he's done._

_And you? _Danny asked.

Emma looked, and saw that Vlad still didn't sense her powers. _Weird, he doesn't seem to realize that I have powers, _she said. _I think I've got a plan._

_Let's hear it, _Danny said.

_Let him put you to sleep, and I'll pretend to be asleep until I sense he's gone, _Emma said. _Then I'll wake you up, and we can go defeat him._

_What if he brainwashes Mom before we get there? _Danny asked.

_I think I can reverse it, _Emma said. _But we should be able to get there before he does anything._

_Okay, _Danny said.

There was a knock on the door, and Emma called, "Come in!"

Mrs. Fenton opened the door and said, "I think you two should call it a night, you've got school tomorrow."

"Okay, Mrs. Fenton," Emma said. She looked at Danny, who nodded and left with his mom. Emma got on her pajamas and lay down. Then she touched her forehead, and used her powers to sleep. She set an internal alarm clock for midnight, which was when Vlad had planned to use a sleep spell on Danny. She took one more look in Vlad's mind, and saw that the plan was the same. Then she went to sleep.

At midnight, the internal alarm woke her up, and she sent her sense into Danny's room. As she suspected, he was under a sleep spell. Then Emma tried to sense where Mrs. Fenton was. She saw what looked like a lab, and burned the image into her mind while she got her clothes on.

Fully dressed, she walked through the wall into Danny's closet, and went over to the bed. Danny was sound asleep, so Emma put a hand on his forehead, and concentrated. Then she snapped her fingers and shook his shoulder. Danny's eyes shot open, and he sat bolt upright.

_Stay quiet, _Emma said telepathically. _We need to go._

_He already got Mom? _Danny said.

_They're in a lab. Transform and I'll get us there, _Emma said. She changed her own appearance as Danny transformed.

_Let's go, _Danny said.

_Okay, hold onto me, I can get us there fast, _Emma said.

Danny grabbed her shoulder, and Emma teleported to the lab.

They landed in a large room, where a ghost with black hair, red eyes, blue skin and wearing a cape was standing in front of a table.

_That's Plasmius, _Danny said.

_Should we reveal ourselves? _Emma asked.

Noticing his mother was on the table, Danny shouted, "PLASMIUS!"

Plasmius jumped about ten feet into the air and spun. "How the HELL did you get rid of my sleep spell!?" he asked. "And who's your friend?"

"None of your business," Danny said. "Let my mom go! Why can't you get it through your head that she only loves Dad?"

"Once I use my new invention on her, she won't even remember that she was married to that idiot, or that she has you and your sister," Plasmius said. "Though I really must hand it to you, you certainly did a good job getting through the traps here."

"What traps?" Emma asked.

"The ones at the front gate! That's the only way in!" Plasmius said.

"That- and teleportation," Emma said. "I just teleported to where I sensed you, and I guess that meant avoiding all your traps."

"Who are you? How did you even know about this plan?" Plasmius asked.

Emma looked at Danny, who nodded slightly. She turned back to Plasmius and said, "You aren't as great as you think you are. When you met me earlier, you didn't even notice that I had powers. So I came up with a plan to counteract yours, and Danny agreed to it."

Plasmius's jaw dropped. _"Emma_?" he asked. "The girl the Fentons just took in?"

"That's me," Emma said. "You honestly didn't notice that I was only half human?"

"Uh…" Plasmius said.

Danny laughed. "Ha! Not so great now, are you, Mr. Arrogance?" he asked. "Now give my mom back!"

"Well, now the joke's on you, Daniel," Plasmius snarled. "The machine is done with extracting her memories of you, Jasmine, and Jack. She'll only remember me now!"

Emma thought fast, then said telepathically, _Danny, distract Plasmius while I try to reverse the machine's effects._

_Got it, _Danny said, and flew at Plasmius. Plasmius flew toward Danny- leaving the table Mrs. Fenton was lying on unprotected. Emma went invisible, and flew down, then put a finger on Mrs. Fenton's forehead. Sensing that the memory wipe was too powerful, Emma decided on a different tactic. The machine had a button that said, "Reverse Effect".

Before she could push it, though, she heard Danny cry out, and fall to the ground. She spun, still invisible, and saw that Danny was unconscious in human form on the floor, and Plasmius was aiming a beam of energy at him. Abandoning the machine, Emma flew quickly to Plasmius and knocked his hand, stopping him from shooting Danny with the energy beam.

"I won't let you hurt Danny," she said.

"You're a little late," Plasmius sneered. "Besides, you can't stop me."

"Maybe not, but I can hypnotize you," Emma said. Her eyes began to glow, and suddenly Plasmius couldn't look away. His red eyes went blank, and Emma said, "Go reverse the effects the machine had on Maddie Fenton, and then take her home."

"Yes," Plasmius said in monotone. He went and pressed the "Reverse Effect" button, and the machine started working.

Emma, meanwhile, landed next to Danny and saw that he wasn't too badly injured, but he had a few cuts, and he was still unconscious. Emma put a hand on his chest, and her hand began to glow as the cuts healed. She spread her power through his body, fully healing him, and then took her hand away. Danny was waking up.

"What happened?" he asked her. "Where's Plasmius?"

"I hypnotized him into reversing the machine and taking your mom home," Emma said. "He knocked you out a while ago, and I healed the injuries you had. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Danny said. "Can we go home?"

"Sure," Emma said. They looked around the now empty lab, and then Emiko took Danny's hand and teleported them home.

**Ideas please!**


	6. Math

**Half Human Chapter 6:**

**Math**

Emma and Danny appeared in the living room of Danny's house. They noticed Mrs. Fenton was lying on the sofa, and there was no sign of Plasmius. _Looks like the hypnosis worked, _Emma said. _She'll probably wonder what she was doing on the sofa, but I think things should be back to normal._

_Good, _Danny said. _Let's go get more sleep._

_Good plan, _Emma said. The two of them headed back to their rooms.

The next morning, Emma still got up at 6:45. Like yesterday, she was ready by 7:05. This morning, she decided not to make breakfast. Instead, she made lunches for herself, Danny, Jazz, Sam and Tucker. She remembered that Sam had said she was a vegetarian, so she made a cheese sandwich with lettuce and sliced tomato, putting the tomato in a separate bag. She had done a bit of 'research' on Tucker, Danny and Jazz to find out what they liked. Tucker hated vegetables, so Emma didn't give him tomatoes. Jazz didn't like mayonnaise, but she did like mustard, so Emma put that on the ham and cheese sandwich. Actually, she put either mustard or nothing at all on the sandwiches. Danny didn't like mustard, so Emma didn't put anything on his. She put a little mustard on hers, and then added a container of potato chips to every bag.

By the time she was done, Mrs. Fenton was coming in from the living room. "I can't imagine why I'd be sleeping on the sofa," she muttered. Then she noticed Emma and said, "Oh, good morning Emma."

"Good morning," Emma said. "I was making lunches. I don't understand how people eat the stuff the cafeteria serves."

"Oh, that was nice of you," Mrs. Fenton said. "You made lunch for Danny, Jazz and yourself, but who are the other two for?"

"Sam and Tucker," Emma said. "I figured they could use something different too."

"Good work, maybe this will encourage Danny to eat more healthy food," Mrs. Fenton said.

Mr. Fenton came in next and said, "What happened last night, Maddie?"

"I'm not sure," Mrs. Fenton said. "I woke up on the sofa. I have no clue how I got there."

"Strange…." Mr. Fenton said. "What happened to Vlad?"

"That's a good question," Mrs. Fenton said. "Maybe he left early."

"That's pretty early," Mr. Fenton said. "Oh well." He then noticed Emma, and said, "Morning Emma, what's with all the bags?"

"Lunches," Emma said. "I decided to make my own and enough for Danny, Jazz, Sam and Tucker."

"Excellent!" Mr. Fenton said. "Hey, where is Danny anyways? Shouldn't he be up by now?"

"He's on his way," Jazz said, coming into the room. "Hey, what's with the bags?"

"I made lunches," Emma said. She looked at the bags, and handed the one with a 'J' on it to Jazz."

"Wow, that's really nice of you," Jazz said. "What is it?"

"Ham and cheese with mustard and tomato," Emma said. "I put the tomato in a separate bag so the bread didn't get soggy, and there's some potato chips too."

"Impressive, thanks," Jazz said.

"You're welcome," Emma said.

Danny came in, and said, "Morning."

"Hi Danny," Emma said. "I made lunches for all of us."

"Wow, really?" Danny said.

"Yup, and for Sam and Tucker too," Emma said. She handed him the one with a 'D' on it.

"Cool, thanks," Danny said.

Emma smiled and said, "Welcome."

She and the Fentons ate breakfast, and then Mr. Fenton drove them to school again. Sam and Tucker met them at the front gate, and Emma said, "Hi guys, I made you both lunch."

"Wow, thanks," Sam said.

"Anytime," Emma said. "I get up early."

"How early?" Tucker asked.

"6:45," Emma said.

"Seriously?" Sam asked. "Wow."

"You still got up that early after last night?" Danny asked.

"Yup," Emma said.

"Last night?" Sam asked.

"Vlad actually came over to kidnap my mom and then brainwash her," Danny said. "So we were up past midnight. Emma came up with this plan to counteract Vlad's plan, and it worked."

"And how exactly did you explain this to your mom?" Sam asked.

"I hypnotized Vlad into reversing the brainwash and taking her home," Emma said. "Shouldn't we bet getting to class?"

"Yeah," Danny said. "We can talk more later, I guess."

The four teens ran to class, just making it there before the bell. After the bell rang, Mr. Lancer stood up and said, "Next week is the standardized testing, so I suggest you study hard this week. And this test will be on math and science, so for those of you failing this class, I'd suggest studying much harder than you are now. And here's today's worksheet." He passed out a worksheet on square roots, and everyone set to work.

As with the last worksheet, Emma didn't find the work too hard, although yesterday's had been easier. Twenty minutes later, she raised her hand, and Mr. Lancer came over. He took the worksheet, and looked it over. "AGAIN!?" he said loudly, causing the class to jump and start staring.

"Um… if by 'again' you mean did I finish already, then yes," Emma said. "Did I do the work right?"

"How on Earth did you get every question right in twenty minutes!?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"My parents were chemists, I learned early," Emma said.

Mr. Lancer was speechless, and the class was starting to whisper. Finally Mr. Lancer said, "Emma, come with me. And the rest of the class should get back to work!"

Emma morosely followed Mr. Lancer out of the classroom, and to the office. Mr. Lancer knocked on a door, and they heard a woman say, "Come in!"

Emma followed Mr. Lancer into the room, and saw a woman sitting behind a desk labeled, 'Principal'. "Am I in trouble?" Emma asked.

"That's a good question," the principal said. "Mr. Lancer, this is the new student, correct?"

"Yes, this is Emma Heart," Mr. Lancer said.

"Why have you brought her to me?" the principal asked.

"I think the work I'm giving her is too easy," Mr. Lancer said.

"Too easy? You're teaching her second level Algebra, and she's fourteen," the principal said.

Mr. Lancer handed Emma's worksheet to the principal, then said, "This was done in twenty minutes, and every single question is correct." He waited as the principal looked the sheet over.

The principal looked up, and said, "Miss Heart, is the work Mr. Lancer gives you too easy?"

"Somewhat," Emma said. "I don't want to switch classes, though. Is there a way to get more challenging work and still be in that class?"

"I think it's possible," the principal said. "May I ask why you'd like to stay in that class?"

"My friends are there," Emma said.

"Very well, I'll have different work sent to you," the principal said. "I'm thinking that you'll probably ace the standardized test, though."

"Uh… maybe," Emma said. "Can I go back to class?"

"Yes," the principal said. "The bell's going to ring soon anyways."

Emma went back to the classroom while Mr. Lancer stayed to talk with the principal. The bell rang right before she got there, and she was grateful she had taken her backpack with her.

She waited for Danny, Sam and Tucker, who ran over when they saw her. "What happened?" Danny asked.

"Apparently they're giving me harder work, since this stuff is too easy," Emma said. "I just wish Lancer hadn't basically announced to the whole class that I was done in twenty minutes."

"Yeah, that's going to be tough," Danny said. "Maybe you should keep a low profile in science, you probably don't want that happening in every class."

"You're right," Emma said. "I guess I should consider myself lucky the principal said I could stay in the same class as you guys."

"Good," Sam said. "The next class up has Dash in it."

Emma shuddered. "Let's go to Science," she said. Her friends walked with her to the classroom, and sat down together.

**Emma's pretty smart, huh?**


	7. Science and Lunch

**Half Human Chapter 7:**

**Science and Lunch**

The Science teacher stood up when everyone was there, and said, "I'm going to have you all work on a practice worksheet that is similar to the standardized tests you will all be taking next week." She took a stack of papers off her desk and started handing them out.

Emma took a look at hers. It was a worksheet about cells- and all the questions were multiple choice. Emma decided to take her time, but she was still done and checking her work twenty minutes later.

Mentally sighing, she raised her hand, and the teacher, Ms. Pierce, came over. "Are you done _already?_" she asked.

"Yes," Emma said. "Can you check it over?"

Ms. Pierce checked the answers, and finally said, "Every one of these is correct. That certainly was fast. Is this work too easy for you?"

"Uh… sort of," Emma said. "But that was multiple choice."

"I guess I'll have to find more challenging work for you," Ms. Pierce said. "In the meantime, here's the homework for today." She handed a worksheet to Emma, who set to work on it. By the time the bell rang, she was done, and she handed the homework in too. Then she left for lunch with Danny, Sam and Tucker.

"What was the second sheet of work you handed to Ms. Pierce?" Tucker asked.

"The homework," Emma said. "She gave it to me early since I had already finished the other worksheet."

"Well, at least she didn't drag you off to the office like Lancer did," Danny said.

"Yeah, I'm grateful for that," Emma said. "Is it time for English?"

"Yep," Sam said.

They walked into Mr. Lancer's classroom for English, which was pretty uneventful. Then it was lunchtime, and they went to the cafeteria.

They sat at their usual table, and Sam said, "It's nice not to have to buy lunch, thanks Emma."

"Sure," Emma said, getting out her bag lunch. "I take it I should do this more often?"

"If you don't mind," Danny said.

"I don't mind, but that means I'll probably only make pancakes on the weekends," Emma said.

"Pancakes?" Sam asked.

"Emma made pancakes the first morning she was living with us," Danny said. "They were good."

"Thanks Danny," Emma said with a grin.

"So about last night," Tucker said. "What happened?"

"I took a look in Vlad's mind when I met him, and saw that he was planning to kill Mr. Fenton," Emma said. "For some reason, when I looked again later, he had changed the plan to putting Danny under a sleep spell, and then kidnapping and brainwashing Mrs. Fenton."

"So what did you do?" Sam asked.

"Vlad didn't realize that I had powers, so I decided to fake him out," Emma said. "I suggested to Danny that he should let Vlad put the sleep spell on him, and I would wake him up after Vlad left. Then we'd go save Mrs. Fenton. It didn't go exactly as planned, but everything worked out, so I think that's good enough for us."

"Does Vlad know about you now?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah," Emma said. "I'm surprised he didn't realize it sooner, though. I actually had to tell him I had powers. I guess he's not as great as he thinks he is."

Danny laughed. Suddenly a shadow fell over them, and Emma turned. Dash and the Chinese guy he hung out with were standing behind them, looking menacing. "You're going to pay for yesterday," Dash said. "No teachers around to stop me, either."

"It's not my fault you scream like a little girl, if that's what you're talking about," Emma said.

Dash turned red and tried to grab her by the throat. Emma ducked, and Dash nearly fell. He caught himself, and tried to punch Emma. She caught the punch one handed, and pushed Dash back so hard he fell over. Then she sensed Dash's friend behind her, and sidestepped his punch, then tripped him as he lunged. He fell on top of Dash, and the whole cafeteria burst out laughing.

Emma straightened, and walked over to the two boys. "I suggest leaving me and my friends alone," she said. "I doubt two football players could handle the pressure of constant humiliation by a girl."

They looked somewhat scared, so Emma went back to her friends, who were still laughing, and sat back down.

"That was great!" Sam said. "Dash and Kwan will be the laughingstock of Casper High now!"

"Good," Emma said. "I'm happy to help."

Danny finally stopped laughing, and said, "Um… Paulina's coming over here."

Emma turned and saw Paulina approaching her. She didn't look too happy. "Did you have to hurt Dash?" she asked.

"Yes," Emma said. "Tell me, what would you do if someone tried to grab you by the throat?"

"Um…. Run?" Paulina said.

"And if you couldn't run?" Emma asked.

"I don't know how to fight," Paulina said.

Emma sighed. "Never mind. If Dash is your boyfriend or something, maybe you should try to get it through his extremely small mind that he should stop bugging me and my friends."

"He's not my boyfriend," Paulina said. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Does that have something to do with the rather freaky shrine you've got in your locker?" Emma asked, smirking. "I think it's actually kind of cute, but the candles are overkill."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!?" Paulina screamed.

"I was just walking past and happened to see it," Emma said. "Don't worry, I haven't told your friends or anything."

Paulina backed away, then ran back to her friends. "Shrine?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, apparently she's obsessed with Danny Phantom," Emma said. "And I mean seriously obsessed."

"Wow, it's too bad she doesn't like the other half," Tucker said.

"I don't know what you see in her," Sam and Emma said at the same time. They smiled at each other, then Sam continued, "She's only interested in herself and her looks."

"And she's not even that smart," Emma said.

"How do you know?" Tucker asked.

Emma just smirked. "Same way I found out about her little shrine," she said. "She pays more attention to keeping her skin flawless than she does to studying."

"You did that mind-reading thing, didn't you?" Danny said.

"Yup," Emma said. "Lighten up, she didn't notice a thing."

"Unfortunately, she's also going to avoid us now," Tucker sighed.

"I think you both could do a lot better than _that,_" Emma said.

Danny and Tucker sighed, but then the bell rang, and they went to their next class.

Finally the end of the day came, and they walked home. Halfway there, though, Emma noticed Danny was looking a bit unsteady. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked.

Danny looked at her- and then collapsed.

**Cliffie!**


	8. Rescue

**Half Human Chapter 8:**

**Rescue**

Emma caught Danny and put him down on the grass. Luckily they were in a quiet part of the park. Sam and Tucker ran over as Emma put a hand on Danny's chest and closed her eyes. She sent her power through Danny, and sensed something. It felt like a parasite of some sort. She looked up at Sam and Tucker. "I think Plasmius might have implanted something into Danny while I was trying to reverse the brainwashing machine, and it's just now taking effect," she said.

"What should we do? We can't exactly tell his parents this," Sam said.

"I can probably get the parasite out, but Danny's not going to be feeling too great afterwards," Emma said. "Can you guys help me get him home after I get the parasite out?"

"Of course," Sam said. "Can we do anything to help?"

"If he moves, hold him down," Emma said. "And I need you both to stay quiet."

"Got it," Tucker said.

Emma nodded and knelt next to Danny, then put her hand over the spot where she felt the parasite. She then slowly lifted her hand in a motion that suggested she was pulling something. She kept at it until she felt the parasite leave Danny's body, and then opened her eyes. The parasite hovered in the air in front of her. She snapped her fingers, and it disappeared in a poof of smoke. Then she put her hand on Danny's chest again, and healed the wound that was created when she took the parasite out.

Finally done, she turned to Sam and Tucker, and said, "I got the parasite out and healed the wound that was left behind. We should take Danny home and put him to bed."

"What do we tell his parents?" Sam asked.

"How about we think he caught something at school?" Emma suggested. She noticed that Danny's cheeks were a bit red, and put a hand on his forehead. "I think that excuse will work," she said. "He's got a fever."

"We should get him home fast, then," Sam said. "You can teleport, right?"

"Yeah, I could teleport to the alley next to his house," Emma said. "I'll go now." She lifted Danny into a sitting position, and slung one of his arms over her shoulders, then stood up. "Do you two want to meet me there?" she asked.

"Sure, we'll come," Sam said. "We'll be there soon, so get Danny there fast."

"Will do," Emma said, and teleported.

She and Danny landed in the alley, and Emma took a look around, then walked up to the front door, and opened it. To her surprise, the living room was deserted and it was way too quiet. She warily closed the front door, and walked through to the kitchen. Also deserted, but there was a note on the table. Emma looked at it, and saw that Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, as well as Jazz, had gone to visit a place in Wisconsin. Shrugging, she took Danny upstairs and put him on his bed. She put a hand on his forehead, and bit her lip. He still had a fever, so she went and got a small washcloth and soaked it in ice water, then wrung it out and put it over Danny's forehead.

She was about to drag the desk chair over when the doorbell rang. She figured it was Sam and Tucker, so she went downstairs, and opened the door. Sure enough, Sam and Tucker were standing there. "Come in," Emma said.

"Thanks, where's everyone else?" Tucker said.

"Danny's upstairs, and the others apparently went to Wisconsin," Emma said. "Should we go see if Danny woke up yet?"

"Did you say 'Wisconsin'?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, why?" Emma asked.

"That's where Vlad lives," Tucker said.

Emma's eyes widened. "You think it's another plot to brainwash Mrs. Fenton?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I can't think why they'd get invited to Wisconsin if it wasn't something to do with Vlad," Sam said. "We should go check on Danny. He needs to know this."

Emma led the way up to Danny's room. He was still unconscious. "I think I can wake him up," Emma said. She tapped Danny's forehead twice, and waited a minute.

Danny slowly opened his eyes and said, "What happened?"

"Vlad implanted some kind of parasite into you last night, and you collapsed on the way home," Emma explained. "I got the parasite out, but how are you feeling?"

"Awful," Danny said. He tried to sit up, but fell back. Emma put a hand on his shoulder, and said, "Take it easy, you don't want to make things worse."

"Where are my parents?" Danny asked.

Emma, Sam and Tucker exchanged glances, then said in unison, "Wisconsin."

"WHAT!?" Danny shouted. "Why didn't you say so earlier? We have to go find them, Vlad might have something to do with this!"

"Danny, in that condition, you can't go anywhere," Emma said firmly. "I can try to sense where they are, though." She closed her eyes, focusing on Mr. Fenton first. She saw him and Jazz locked in a room somewhere, but no sign of Mrs. Fenton. She focused on Mrs. Fenton, and saw her in a room with Vlad. She looked happy, but Emma could see in her eyes that she had been brainwashed.

Emma sighed and opened her eyes, then looked at Danny. "You're not going to like this," she warned him.

"Tell me anyways," Danny said.

Emma sighed and said, "Your dad and Jazz are locked up somewhere, and Vlad brainwashed your mom."

"What are we going to do?" Danny asked. "I can't even sit up, and my family's in danger!"

"I can go to Wisconsin," Emma said.

"You'd do that?" Danny asked.

"Your parents took me in without hesitation," Emma said. "It's the least I can do." She turned to Sam and Tucker. "Both of you stay here," she said. "I need you to look after Danny."

"Okay, but can you handle this alone?" Sam asked.

"I can," Emma said. "I'll get Danny's family out, then teleport back here. They can use the RV to get back."

"Okay," Danny said. "Please be careful, Emma."

"I will," Emma said, and changed her appearance again. Then she focused on Mr. Fenton's face, and teleported.

She landed in a large room. Almost as soon as she appeared, she heard, "GHOST! What are you doing in here!?"

"I'm here to get you out," Emma said, turning toward the voice, and seeing Mr. Fenton and Jazz looking at her.

"We don't need help from a ghost," Mr. Fenton said.

Before Emma could reply, Jazz said, "Well, do you have any other brilliant plans, Dad? We've been stuck in here for hours, Vlad took Mom, and we need to get her back. If this ghost says she wants to help, let her! You can always dissect her later if she betrays us."

_Well, at least I'm not planning on betraying them, _Emma thought. Aloud she said, "Not all ghosts are evil, you know." She turned to the door, and said, "I can blast us out, and then we can go find the person you're looking for."

"Fine… we'll trust you for now," Mr. Fenton said.

Emma nodded and put both hands on the door. She closed her eyes, and then blasted the door with her powers. As she expected, it went flying outward. "Where are we looking?" she asked. "Or should I just take the image out of one of your minds?"

"I have no clue where we're going to find Maddie," Mr. Fenton said.

"I can find her," Emma said. "Close your eyes and picture her. I can take the image and burn it into my memory, and then sense where she is."

Mr. Fenton closed his eyes, and Emma touched his forehead. She quickly looked in his mind, then said, "Okay, let me see where she is." Emma closed her eyes, and sent out her senses. She saw a large room with a TV, and Mrs. Fenton and Vlad sitting together on the sofa. "I found her, but we're going to have to be careful, I think the guy she's with brainwashed her," Emma said.

Jazz looked horrified, and Mr. Fenton looked angry. "Lead the way," he said.

Emma went down the hall, and followed by Jazz and Mr. Fenton, turned a corner, and opened the first door on the left. Sure enough, Vlad and Mrs. Fenton were sitting on the sofa, and looked shocked to see Emma, Jazz and Mr. Fenton.

"VLAD MASTERS, YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" Mr. Fenton shouted.

"How did you get out!?" Vlad asked.

"I let them out," Emma said. "Too bad for you, your plan is going up in flames."

"Not you again!" Vlad said. "But you're too late this time; the brainwash was successful and now it's too late to reverse the machine's effects."

"Maybe so, but it's not too late for me to switch the effects onto someone else," Emma said. She turned to Mr. Fenton and said, "Any interest in keeping him from running while I try something?"

"What are you going to do?" Mr. Fenton asked.

"Take the effects of the brainwash and transfer them from Maddie's mind into his," Emma said. "He won't remember Maddie."

"NOOOO! ANYTHING but that!" Vlad screamed.

"Then are you going to reverse the brainwash yourself?" Emma asked. "I know you're bluffing about it being too late. There's always a way to reverse something like that, and as far as I can tell, she's only been like that for two hours."

"FINE! You win, I'll reverse the brainwash," Vlad said. "But you'll regret this someday."

"I'm not so sure about that, but let's get a move on," Emma said.

Vlad sighed and said, "Maddie, let's go."

Maddie followed him to a door, and so did Emma, Mr. Fenton and Jazz. There was a lab behind the door, and Vlad brought Mrs. Fenton over to a machine. Then he attached two wires to her forehead, and pressed a button on the machine.

Emma watched, but didn't see anything suspicious. Finally the machine beeped, and Mrs. Fenton blinked. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Vlad's lab," Mr. Fenton said. "He brainwashed you, but this ghost helped us get out of the room we were locked in and 'persuaded' him to reverse the effects of the machine."

"And I have to get going," Emma said. "Just remember, not all ghosts are evil."

Mr. Fenton nodded, and Emma teleported out as Mrs. Fenton shouted, "VLAD MASTERS, YOU ARE GOING DOWN!"

Emma teleported straight back to Danny's room, where she found Sam and Tucker watching Danny sleep. They looked up as she teleported in. "How'd it go?" Tucker asked.

"Everything's back to normal," Emma said. "How's Danny?"

"He fell asleep a while ago," Sam said. "We've been watching him since then. I think we'd better get going, though. Are Danny's parents on their way back?"

"Not sure, last I checked they were about to beat Vlad up," Emma said. "It'll probably take them a while to get home. I'll stay with Danny, so you two should get home before your parents start worrying."

"See you tomorrow, then," Tucker said as he and Sam left.

Emma sat down in a chair next to Danny, and put a hand on his forehead. He still had a fever. She put a hand on his chest, and closed her eyes. Again, she sent her powers through his body, and healed the fever. Then she turned her attention to the weakness created by the parasite's removal, and managed to lessen it a little. That done, she opened her eyes. Danny was waking up. "Danny, are you feeling any better?" she asked.

"Emma? You're back? How'd it go?" Danny asked.

"Fine, I persuaded Vlad to reverse the brainwash, set your dad and Jazz free, and then teleported back here," Emma said.

"Wow, that was fast," Danny said.

"I try," Emma said. "When I left, your parents were getting ready to beat Vlad up. I don't think we'll be seeing him anytime soon."

"Good," Danny said.

"So how are you feeling?" Emma asked.

"I think I'm feeling better," Danny said.

"I healed your fever, so that should help," Emma said. "Can you sit up?"

Danny tried, but fell back again. "Guess not," he said. "I'm still feeling pretty wiped out."

"That parasite was sucking your energy away," Emma said. "I think you need to take it easy for a while, and not transform."

"What am I going to do if ghosts attack?" Danny asked.

"I'll protect you and anyone else who needs it," Emma said. "You need to focus on healing, not worrying."

"Okay," Danny said. Then he yawned.

"You should get more rest, I'll tell your parents you've come down with something," Emma said.

"Thanks," Danny said, falling back to sleep.

Emma smiled and sat back.

**Bad chapter ending, I know. I'll post more tomorrow, k?**


	9. Jazz's Confession

**Half Human Chapter 9:**

**Jazz's Confession**

Danny's parents and Jazz came home later that night. Emma was still up, and when she heard them, she went downstairs. Unsurprisingly, they looked pretty angry. "What happened?" Emma asked.

"Vlad Masters kidnapped and brainwashed Mom, locked me and Dad up, and then we all got saved by this ghost girl," Jazz said.

"Wow," Emma said. "I'm sorry to hear that, but at least you got out. What happened to Vlad?"

"Maddie and I beat him up," Mr. Fenton said. "Hey, where's Danny?"

"Upstairs," Emma said. "I think he came down with something; he collapsed on the way home from school with a fever."

Mr. and Mrs. Fenton ran upstairs. Jazz stayed, though, and said, "Emma, can I talk with you?"

"Sure, what's up?" Emma asked.

"I know your secret, and Danny's," Jazz said. "You're both half-ghost, right?"

Emma turned pale. Jazz noticed and said, "I'm not going to tell anyone, but I need to know whether Danny's illness has something to do with him fighting ghosts."

Emma sighed. "Yes," she said. "Vlad Masters is actually half-ghost too, and he's Danny's archenemy. Two nights ago, he kidnapped and brainwashed your mom, and I hypnotized him into reversing it and taking her home. But Danny got hurt, and Vlad implanted some sort of parasite into him. I got the parasite out, but Danny's pretty wiped out right now."

"That's bad," Jazz said. "If my parents find out, we're screwed. Any ideas?"

"None at the moment," Emma admitted. "But don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"I won't," Jazz said. "Danny doesn't know that I know, either. But we need to find a way of helping him that doesn't involve my parents doing weird things with their machines."

"Agreed," Emma said.

Before she could say more, Mrs. Fenton came downstairs and said, "Danny's not doing too well. He's too weak to sit up, and he's got a fever. Emma, can you tell me what happened?"

"We were walking home from school, and I noticed Danny was looking kind of unsteady," Emma said. "So I asked him if he was okay, and he just collapsed. I noticed he had a fever, so Sam, Tucker and I brought him home and put him to bed."

"I can't figure out what's wrong," Mrs. Fenton said. "I've never seen a disease that leeches away your energy."

"I'm sorry I can't help you more," Emma said.

"It's fine, you got him home, and that's the important thing right now," Mrs. Fenton said. "I guess we'll have to wait it out."

Mr. Fenton came downstairs, and said, "He's sleeping. I suggest we all do the same, it's late."

Emma and Jazz headed to their rooms, and went to sleep.

Emma woke up at 6:45 like usual, and got ready. She made lunches for herself, Sam, Tucker and Jazz, figuring Danny probably wouldn't be going to school in his current condition. She was proven correct when Mr. Fenton came down and said, "Danny's not going to school today."

"I kind of figured that," Emma said. "How's he doing?"

"No better than last night," Mr. Fenton said.

Jazz came in a while later and said, "Emma, I'll drive you to school, Mom and Dad should stay with Danny."

"Thanks," Emma said. "I made lunches again."

"Great," Jazz said.

The two girls had breakfast and then Jazz got in the car with Emma. "Emma, is there anything you can do for Danny?" Jazz asked.

"I have the ability to heal, but we'd need to find some way to get your parents out of the house first," Emma said. "They can't find out about me and Danny."

"You're right," Jazz said. "I'll try to figure something out. Do Sam and Tucker know?"

"Yeah," Emma said. "We should talk to them as well."

"Well, they're coming this way, so let's go," Jazz said. They got out of the car, and Sam and Tucker ran up.

"How's Danny?" Sam asked.

"Still too weak to sit up," Emma said. "And Jazz has something to tell you."

"What?" Tucker asked.

"I actually knew about Danny and Emma's powers," Jazz said. "I'm not going to tell, though."

Sam and Tucker looked surprised. "So is there a way to help Danny?" Sam finally asked.

"Emma thinks she can heal him, but we need to get my parents out of the house first," Jazz said. "Let's talk about it later though; the bell's going to ring soon."

They all ran to their classes, and as usual, Emma aced the work in Math and Science. English was pretty simple too, and then it was lunch. Emma, Sam and Tucker sat at their usual table, and took out the lunches Emma had made.

They were talking about what to do about Danny, when the intercom came on and said, "Emma Heart and Jasmine Fenton, please come to the office."

"I hope it's not too bad," Sam said as Emma got up. "Good luck."

Emma nodded and ran off. She met Jazz outside the lunchroom and they ran to the office. When they went in, Mrs. Fenton was waiting for them. "What's wrong, Mom?" Jazz asked.

"Danny's in pretty bad shape," Mrs. Fenton said. "We took him to the hospital, but he's been crying out for Emma. I don't know why, but I came to get Emma. Jazz, you're welcome to come too."

"I'll come," Jazz said. "Emma, let's go."

Emma followed Jazz to her car, and they drove to the hospital. A nurse led them to Danny's room, and Emma went in. Mr. Fenton was there, and he said, "Thank goodness. Emma, do you think you can wake Danny up?"

"I'll try," Emma said. She walked over to the bed and shook Danny's shoulder. _Danny, WAKE UP! _she shouted telepathically. Aloud, she said, "Danny, can you hear me?"

Danny opened his eyes. "Emma?" he asked.

"Yeah," Emma said.

"What happened? Where am I?" Danny asked.

"You're in the hospital, and I'm not sure what happened," Emma said. "Your mom came and got me and Jazz out of school, telling us that you were calling my name. Do you remember anything?"

"Not really," Danny said. "Are my parents here?"

"We're right here," Mrs. Fenton said. "How are you feeling?"

"Not so great," Danny said. "Can I talk to Emma alone?"

Mrs. Fenton looked unsure, but Jazz said, "It's fine, Mom, let's give them some privacy." She ushered her parents out, and closed the door.

Danny sighed, and said, "I was dreaming that Vlad attacked us, and I was somehow frozen. And I was calling you, because I didn't know where you were."

"Well, I'm here now," Emma said. "I think I might be able to heal you, do you want me to try?"

"That'd be great, I still feel really wiped out," Danny said.

Emma put a hand on his chest, and closed her eyes. She focused on the fact that Danny was too weak to sit up, and tried to fix that. She eventually managed to build up his strength, but she realized she couldn't completely heal this. Finally she took her hand away, and said, "Try sitting up again."

Danny tried, and this time he didn't have any problem sitting up. "I'm feeling stronger," he said. "Thanks, Emma."

"Sure," Emma said. "You might want to take it easy for a while; I wasn't able to fully heal the weakness for some reason."

"Okay," Danny said. "That means no transforming, right?"

"Yeah," Emma said. "I'll be able to tell when you're back to full strength, so I'll help you with this. I'm guessing it's not easy being stuck in bed all day like this."

"Not so much," Danny said. "I guess we should let my parents and Jazz back in."

Emma went and opened the door. The Fentons were sitting on chairs a little ways down the hall. "We're done talking," Emma told them.

"How's Danny?" Mr. Fenton asked.

"A little better, I think he can sit up now," Emma said.

Mr. and Mrs. Fenton went in, and Jazz came up to Emma. "You healed him, right?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, but for some reason, I couldn't completely heal the weakness," Emma said in an equally quiet voice. "Now I think he needs to heal on his own."

"Okay," Jazz said.

Soon after, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton came out and Mrs. Fenton said, "Danny's asleep, we should go home. We can come back tomorrow."

"Okay, Mom," Jazz said. "I'll drive Emma home."

Emma followed Jazz to her car, and got in. "So does Danny know why he was calling your name?" Jazz asked as she started up the car.

"He was dreaming that Vlad attacked you and your parents, and he was frozen," Emma said. "He was calling my name because he didn't know where I was."

"Strange," Jazz said. "Do you think that it might be a premonition?"

"Maybe," Emma said. "But if it is, I wonder where I was?"

"Maybe Vlad locked you up or something," Jazz suggested. Her cell phone rang, and she said, "Hello? Oh, hi Sam, what's up? You're coming over? Okay, see you then." Jazz hung up and said, "Sam and Tucker are coming over, so we can have a meeting."

"Okay," Emma said. "Let's have it in my room, I used my powers to soundproof it."

"Good," Jazz said. They reached Fenton Works, and got out. Sam and Tucker ran up soon after, and they all went inside.

Mr. Fenton met them and said, "Hi kids, what are you up to?"

"We're going up to my room to chat," Emma said.

"Well, have fun," Mr. Fenton said.

Emma led the way to her room, and once they were all inside, she closed the door.

"Let's get this meeting started," she said….

**Another cliffie. Review plz!**


	10. A Meeting

**Half Human Chapter 10:**

**A Meeting**

Emma sat down on her bed as the others settled down too. She saw that they all looked worried, and that mirrored her own emotions.

"So what exactly happened?" Sam asked. "Danny's in the hospital, right?"

"Yeah, our parents were worried because he couldn't sit up, and they took him there," Jazz said.

"Why did they get you and Emma out of school?" Tucker asked.

"Danny was calling out my name in his sleep," Emma explained. "I was able to wake him up, and after we were alone, he said he was dreaming that Vlad had kidnapped his family, and he was calling my name because he didn't know where I was."

"Were we in the dream?" Sam asked.

"Danny didn't say," Emma said. "Come to think of it, that's a bit strange. If Vlad was trying to kidnap everyone important to Danny, I would think he'd go for you two first. Maybe you were with me?"

"You talk like this might be some kind of premonition," Sam said.

"I think it might be," Emma said. "Normally, people don't remember their dreams at all, so I don't think that Danny was having a normal dream."

"How did you wake Danny up?" Jazz asked. "I'm sure my parents would have tried shaking him and calling his name."

"I taught Danny telepathy the day Vlad came here for a 'visit'," Emma said. "We can communicate, and I woke him up by shouting 'wake up!' telepathically. It's a very useful skill."

"Can you teach us?" Tucker asked.

"I'm not sure," Emma said reluctantly. "And even if I was able to teach you, I would probably have to be physically touching you for you to hear me. I can try it. Sam, I'll try it on you, tell me if you can hear me." When Sam nodded, Emma focused on her and said, _Can you hear me?_

"I hear you, but I don't know if I can respond the same way," Sam said.

"Focus on me, and think what you want to say," Emma said.

Sam closed her eyes and concentrated. Suddenly Emma heard, _Can you hear me? _

"Sam, you did it," Emma said. "I heard you."

Sam opened her eyes. "COOL!" she said.

Emma smiled and said, "Okay, Tucker's next." She focused on Tucker and said, _Tucker, can you hear me? _She waited a minute, but then Tucker said, "I didn't hear anything."

"Let's see if it works when I'm touching you," Emma said. She put a finger on Tucker's forehead, then said, _How about now?_

A minute later, Tucker said, "Still nothing."

"I guess you can't use telepathy," Emma said. "Jazz, you're next." Emma focused on Jazz, and said, _Can you hear me?_

She was surprised when Jazz replied telepathically, _I can hear you._

"Great!" Emma said. "I'm impressed, I would have thought since you don't have powers like me and Danny, it would be harder."

"This stinks," Tucker said. "You all can communicate, and I'll be left out."

"He's got a point," Jazz said. "Emma, can you do anything?"

"I don't know," Emma said reluctantly. "Technically, this shouldn't have worked on any of you. I wonder if the girl/boy thing makes a difference?"

"But what about Danny?" Sam asked.

"He already had that ability," Emma said. "It's just like his science work. He just needed to bring it out. Although he was much faster at telepathy than science."

"Maybe you're right," Jazz said. "If the telepathy thing only applies to girls and people who already have that ability, it would explain why Tucker can't do it. You're sure there's nothing you can do?"

"Not that I know of," Emma said. "I'm sorry, Tucker."

Tucker sighed. "Let's just get on with this meeting," he said. "How's Danny doing?"

"I did my best to heal his weakness, but for some reason I couldn't completely get rid of it," Emma said. "I think he'll be fine, but he really shouldn't transform for a while. It could drain his energy again."

"What are we going to do without him?" Sam asked. "You don't have a sensor for ghosts, right Emma?"

"While I don't have the same sensor Danny does, I can sense when something's coming," Emma said. "I should be able to sense ghosts nearby."

"I guess we'll have to go with that," Sam said. "But what should we do about Danny's dream?"

"Wait, I guess," Emma said. "There's nothing we can do about it now, since we don't even know if it will come true."

"It'll take Vlad a while to get here anyways," Jazz said. "We beat him up really bad. And Dad tied him up with that fishing line stuff he has."

"If he gets free, he'll come back for revenge," Sam said. "Maybe that's what Danny's dream was about."

"Good point," Emma said. Suddenly someone started banging on the door. Emma ran and opened it. Mrs. Fenton was outside, and she said, "Ghosts are attacking the hospital! Kids, stay here, we'll handle it!" Then she ran off.

Emma looked at the others. "We have to go," she said. "Jazz, drive Sam and Tucker to the hospital, I'll go on ahead."

"Got it," Jazz said.

Emma changed her appearance, and teleported out as Jazz motioned to Tucker and Sam. She landed on top of the hospital, and heard a lot of screaming. Closing her eyes, she focused on Danny. There were a lot of ghosts in and around his room. Emma teleported into the room just as Danny transformed- or tried to. Danny remained in ghost form for about a minute before his powers died out, and he collapsed.

Emma caught Danny, and put him back on the bed. Then she turned around. A large ghost that looked like he was half robot was standing behind her. "Who are you?" he asked.

"You don't need to know that," Emma said. "What are you here for?"

"The ghost kid, Danny Phantom," the ghost said. "I am Skulker, the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone."

"That's nice, but you won't get your hands on Danny," Emma said. She raised her hands to chest height and formed an energy ball, then sent it at Skulker. To her surprise, he just froze. The energy ball hit him dead on. "The greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone doesn't even know how to dodge?" Emma asked. "Pathetic."

"Actually, he was only the distraction," a female voice said behind Emma. Emma spun and saw a girl with a guitar. When she saw Emma turn, she turned a knob on the guitar, and dragged her pick across the strings. Emma saw the sound waves coming, and formed a shield around herself. The sound waves bounced off, and hit the girl, who went flying backwards and hit the wall. Emma sensed something behind her again, and turned- just in time to see Skulker bounce off her shield. He landed flat on his back. Emma dropped her shield and said conversationally, "So why are you all after Danny?"

"Because right now he can't fight!" Skulker said. "He's constantly stuffing us into his thermos, and now we'll get revenge."

"So, you're basically just going to attack while he's down?" Emma asked. "How low can you go?"

"Uh…" Skulker said.

"Skulker, just get rid of the girl, and get the boy!" the girl said.

Emma launched herself at Skulker, and kicked him into the wall. Then Emma said telepathically, _Sam! Jazz! Where are you?_

_Almost to Danny's room, _she heard Jazz say. About a minute later, Sam and Jazz burst into the room. They both had thermoses. Jazz pointed hers at Skulker, and Sam pointed hers at the girl. Both ghosts got sucked into the thermoses. "Good timing," Emma said.

"How's Danny?" Jazz asked.

"He tried to transform, but he collapsed," Emma said. "I should take a look." She put a hand on Danny's chest, and started building up his energy again. Unlike last time, she felt his energy go back to normal. She took her hand off his chest, and tapped his forehead.

Danny opened his eyes and said, "Emma? What happened?"

"Exactly what I told you would happen if you tried to transform," Emma said. "I just tried to bring up your energy levels again. How are you feeling?"

"Stronger," Danny said, sitting up. Then he noticed Sam and Jazz. "Sam? And Jazz?" he asked.

"Yep," Sam said. "Turns out Jazz figured out your secret and Emma's. And she and I can use telepathy!"

"Cool!" Danny said. "Hey, where's Tuck?"

"Um…" Jazz said. "He kind of stormed off a while ago. He's a bit upset because he can't use telepathy."

"Great…" Danny said. "Now he's going to be jealous of us, isn't he?"

"I hope not," Sam said. "He'll get over it."

"Someone's coming," Jazz said. "Emma, you might want to change back."

Emma did so, just in time. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton ran in, and stopped dead. "What are you kids doing here?" Mr. Fenton said. "We told you to stay home!"

"Sorry Dad," Jazz said. " We were worried about Danny."

"Oh, well," Mrs. Fenton said. "At least you're not hurt. How's Danny?"

"I'm fine, Mom," Danny said. He stood up, and said, "See?"

"Oh, thank goodness," Mrs. Fenton said. "We were really worried."

"Can we go home?" Danny asked. "I don't think I need to be in the hospital."

"We have to sign you out first," Mr. Fenton said.

So they all went and signed Danny out of the hospital, then went home.

**Bad chapter ending again. I'll post more soon.**


	11. Dreams and Jealousy

**Half Human Chapter 11:**

**Dreams and Jealousy**

The next day, Danny went back to school with Emma. They met up with Sam, but Tucker wasn't there. "I wonder where Tucker is," Sam said as they walked to Math.

"I hope everything's okay," Emma said. The three of them sat down in Mr. Lancer's classroom, and Mr. Lancer handed a worksheet to everyone except Emma. "I'll go find the work for you, Emma," Mr. Lancer said. He came back with a different worksheet. Emma looked it over, then started on it. It was definitely harder, but she still finished before the bell rang. She raised her hand, and Mr. Lancer came over.

"All correct again," he said. "Was it harder this time?"

"Yeah," Emma said. "At least I got it done in time. Do I have homework?"

"Yes, I'll go get it," Mr. Lancer said. He went back to his desk and picked up a sheet of paper that he took back to Emma. Noticing there was one minute till the bell rang, she simply packed it away. The bell rang, and she went with Sam and Danny to Science.

"Still no sign of Tucker," she commented as they walked.

"He can't be _that _upset, can he?" Sam asked.

"I hope not," Danny said.

A shadow fell over them, and they looked up. "You again?" Emma asked. The shadow belonged to Dash.

"Me," Dash said. "And you're going down, all of you."

"Actually, we're going to class, which is what you should be doing, not picking fights in the halls," Emma said calmly. "If you want to humiliate yourself, do it when we've got free time." She pushed Dash to one side, and walked away.

Unfortunately, Dash had grabbed Danny after Emma pushed him, and Emma heard, "Put me down!"

She immediately spun and saw Dash about to punch Danny. She ran back, but before she could stop him, Dash punched Danny in the chin so hard it knocked him out. Emma caught Danny, and said, "Sam, take Danny to the nurse's office. I'll only be a minute." Sam nodded and half-carried, half-dragged, Danny off.

Emma turned back to Dash, and said, "I warned you about messing with me and my friends. But unlike you, I don't think with my fists. I'm going to make your life hell if you ever mess with me or my friends again. Last warning, idiot." She walked away. Then she felt a hand grab her, and spun. She brought her knee up, and nailed Dash in the place where the sun doesn't shine really hard. He fell over, and Emma walked away. She walked to the science room, and went in.

"Where were you?" Ms. Pierce asked. "And where are Sam and Danny?"

"Dash Baxter knocked Danny out, and Sam took him to the nurse," Emma said. "Then Dash attacked me, and I got away, and came here. I apologize for being late."

"Why didn't you go to the principal?" Ms. Pierce asked.

"Um… I was already late for class…" Emma said.

Ms. Pierce sighed. "I appreciate your dedication, but I think you should inform the principal of this. I'll go with you."

"Thanks," Emma said, and followed Ms. Pierce out of the room.

When they reached the principal's office, they went in. The principal looked up, and said, "Does this have something to do with Dash Baxter?"

"Yes," Ms. Pierce said. "He attacked Emma after Sam Manson took Danny Fenton to the nurse's office."

The principal sighed. "These football stars think they can do anything and get away with it," she said. "I already called Dash's parents and told them they need to come in. And he's been suspended for a week. I hope it helps, but if it doesn't, please come to me, Emma."

"I will," Emma said. "I don't want to get in trouble for beating him up."

"Good," the principal said. "You should get back to class. Ms. Pierce, a word, if you don't mind?"

Ms. Pierce nodded and said, "Emma, your work is on my desk."

"Thank you, Ms. Pierce," Emma said. She left, closing the door behind her, and walked back to class. She finished the worksheet before the bell rang, and packed up her stuff as Ms. Pierce came back. Ms. Pierce came over and said, "The nurse is asking you to come see Danny. I'll inform your English teacher you'll be late."

"Thanks," Emma said. She then ran to the nurse's office. She skidded to a halt at the door, took a deep breath, and went in.

The nurse looked up, and said, "You must be Emma Heart."

"Yes, that's me," Emma said. "Did you need me?"

"I was wondering if you could wake Danny up," the nurse said. "He was calling out your name earlier, and nothing Sam or I could do would wake him up."

"I'll go try," Emma said. She followed the nurse to a cubicle, and saw Sam sitting next to Danny. Emma went to Danny's side, and shouted telepathically, _WAKE UP! _Then she shook his shoulder.

Danny's eyes shot open, and he sat up suddenly. Then he looked confused. "Where am I?" he asked.

"The nurse's office," Emma said. "Dash knocked you out. I'm sorry I didn't get back in time to stop him."

"I had the dream again," Danny said.

"This has happened before?" the nurse asked.

"Just once," Emma said. "But he was unconscious then too."

"Maybe we should call your parents," the nurse said.

"I'm fine," Danny said. "You don't need to bug them."

"Alright…." the nurse said doubtfully. "But if this happens again, I am going to call them."

Danny sighed and got up. "What class are we going to?" he asked.

"English," Emma said. "Ms. Pierce said she'd let Mr. Lancer know we'd be late."

"Well, we'd better get a move on," Sam said. The three of them went to English, which was as uneventful as ever.

Finally it was lunchtime, and they went to the cafeteria. "Hey, we still haven't seen Tucker," Sam said. "I guess he didn't come in today."

The three teens sat down at a table, and took out the lunches Emma had made. "Um… Danny, what was your dream?" Sam asked.

"I think we'd be better off using telepathy for this one," Danny said.

_Okay, _Sam said.

_So let's hear it, _Emma said. _Was it the same as last time?_

_Yeah, _Danny said. _Plasmius had my parents and Jazz trapped, and I was frozen. And you and Sam were nowhere to be seen._

_What about Tucker? _Sam asked.

_That was the strange part, _Danny replied. _In the last dream, he was nowhere to be seen. In this one, it looked like he had joined Plasmius, and had some kind of power. He looked different, too._

_How did he look different? _Emma asked.

_He had green skin and red eyes, like he was a ghost, _Danny said. _And it was pretty obvious that he was working against me. Do you think his jealousy could cause him to join Plasmius?_

_It could explain why we haven't seen him at all today, _Sam said. _If he ran away to find Plasmius, then we should get ready for some serious battles._

_We should find out if anyone knows where he is, _Emma said. _If his parents don't know where he is, we should probably assume he went to Vlad's._

_I guess we'll just have to wait, _Danny said.

_Okay, _Sam and Emma said.

The rest of the day was uneventful, and Danny, Emma and Sam went back to Danny's house afterwards.

They were met at the door by Mrs. Fenton, who said, "Have you seen Tucker? His parents thought he was here, and I had to tell them we haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon!"

"Tucker didn't come to school today," Emma said. "We haven't seen him since yesterday either."

"Did you guys have a fight or something?" Mrs. Fenton asked.

"Um… not exactly," Sam said. "But we thought he went home yesterday. He told me that he was going home. So you're saying he never showed up?"

"That's right," Mrs. Fenton said. "I guess I'd better go call Mrs. Foley, she's pretty worried." She left to find the phone.

"Let's go to my room," Emiko said.

"Should we wait for Jazz?" Sam asked.

"Might be a good idea," Emma said.

"What's a good idea?" Jazz asked from behind them.

"Waiting for you," Danny said. "We're having another meeting, Tucker disappeared."

"That's awful!" Jazz said. She followed them upstairs.

Emma closed her door when they were all in, and said, "Okay, let's start."

"Danny, what happened at school?" Jazz asked.

"Dash knocked me out, and while I was unconscious, I had the dream again," Danny said. "This time I saw Tucker fighting alongside Plasmius, and he had green skin and red eyes. If Tucker disappeared, he probably went to Vlad's place."

"This is bad," Jazz said. "Emma and Sam still weren't in the dream?"

"No, and that worries me," Danny said. "What if the reason they're not in the dream is because they were killed by Plasmius and Tucker?"

"I think it's more likely that they've been locked up somewhere," Jazz said. "If they were dead, I think you would probably see them that way in the dream."

"I'm getting worried about this," Sam said. "Tucker's basically gone over to the enemy, and then there's these dreams. I think we need to find out more."

"But HOW?" Jazz asked. "It's not like we can just go through Danny's mind."

"That's it!" Danny said. "Emma can find out anything by looking into a person's mind. If she does that to me, maybe we'll learn something!"

"That's a great idea, Danny!" Sam said. "Emma, can you do that?"

"I can, but to get the information I need, I'll need to put you to sleep, Danny," Emma said.

"Okay," Danny said.

Emma nodded, and said, "Lie back and relax. Jazz, Sam, can you warn me if someone's coming?"

"Sure," the girls said.

Emma smiled, and said, "Ready, Danny?"

"Yep," Danny said. He lay back on Emma's bed, and Emma put a hand on his forehead. He was asleep in seconds.

Emma put her pointer finger on Danny's forehead, and closed her eyes. Then she started looking for the dream. She found it, and looked in. Images began to form in her mind.

_Danny was frozen. He couldn't move, and couldn't break free of Plasmius's spell. His family was unconscious, tied up on top of their house. Plasmius was laughing maniacally. And Tucker was standing at his side, glaring at Danny._

_The scene changed. Danny was looking at Emma and Sam. He couldn't reach them; they were in another dimension, while he was stuck in Amity Park. Emma was trying to free herself and Sam, but it wasn't working. Suddenly the binding on the two girls snapped. Emma grabbed Sam and teleported._

_The scene changed again. Emma and Sam were facing Plasmius and Tucker. "Tucker, why?" Sam asked._

"_Because I'm tired of being overshadowed by my so-called best friend," Tucker replied coldly. He lifted a hand, and Sam froze. "SAM!" Danny screamed._

_Tucker turned to him. "What do you care? You love Emma!" he said._

"_Sam's still my friend," Danny said. "She stood by me no matter what, unlike you. I may love Emma, but Sam will always be my special friend."_

"_Well, too bad," Plasmius cut in. "You can see both of these girls die, and there's nothing you can do to stop it."_

_Danny screamed- and then everything went black._

Emma tried to look more, but that seemed to be it. She opened her eyes, and looked at Sam and Jazz. They took one look at her face and ran over. "You look shell-shocked, what happened?" Jazz asked worriedly.

"You all should hear this, I only want to say it once," Emma said. "I'll wake up Danny."

She tapped his forehead, and he woke up. "Emma, what did you see? You look shell-shocked," Danny said.

Emma took a deep breath. "I saw what you described, but then the scene changed," Emma said. "I saw all this through your eyes. Sam and I were trapped in another dimension. Suddenly the ropes binding us snapped, and I teleported Sam back to this dimension. Then the scene changed again. Sam and I were facing Plasmius and Tucker, and Sam asked why Tucker was doing this. He said he was tired of being overshadowed by his so-called best friend. Then he somehow froze Sam. Danny, you screamed her name, and Tucker said, "What do you care? You love Emma!" You replied, "Sam's still my friend. She stood by me no matter what, unlike you. I may love Emma, but Sam will always be my special friend." Then Plasmius said that he was going to kill both me and Sam, and there was nothing you could do about it. You screamed, and then everything went black. I tried to find out more, but for some reason, that's all there was in your mind. And another thing- I don't know when this will happen."

Now Danny, Sam and Jazz looked shell-shocked too.

**I'll continue tomorrow, k?**


	12. Decisions

**Half Human Chapter 12:**

**Decisions**

Jazz, Danny and Sam looked shell-shocked. "What are we going to do?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure," Emma admitted. "It's going to be hard, since there's really no way to tell when Plasmius and Tucker will strike. But if Tucker does turn into a ghost, I think we've got some time before it happens."

"Is there a way to prevent this from happening?" Sam asked.

"We'd have to take down Plasmius before he came here," Jazz said. "But it's not like we can tell my parents that we're going on a road trip, we've still got school. They'll ask a lot of questions, and if we tell them we think we know where Tucker is, that's going to make it worse."

"And if we tell them we're going to Wisconsin, they'll explode, since they now hate Vlad," Danny added.

"What if we snuck out?" Sam asked.

"Then they'd panic, and we'd be in deep trouble when we got back," Emma said.

"We may have to wait this out," Jazz said reluctantly. "We'll keep a close eye out, but I can't really think of another option."

The others sighed, but agreed.

The next few days were uneventful. Finally, though, the day of the standardized testing came. Danny, Emma and Sam were all taking it in Mr. Lancer's room. Mr. Lancer handed out the tests, and said, "Alright, I'll let you know when the time is up. You have two hours."

Emma looked at the first page. She noticed it was all multiple choice, and mentally sighed. Then she got to work. The first page was all math. Emma took her time, and finished in half an hour. Next page was science, and Emma took her time on that as well. Another half hour passed by, and she was done. The test had only been two pages, unfortunately, so she had another hour before everyone else was done. _Great… _she thought. _NOW what do I do? _

Ten minutes later, she was extremely bored, so she raised her hand. Mr. Lancer came over and said, "Don't tell me you're done already."

"What do you want me to tell you?" Emma asked.

Mr. Lancer sighed. "Never mind. I don't suppose you brought something to do?"

"No," Emma said.

"I suppose you might as well leave, then," Mr. Lancer said. "Students are going to be dismissed early today anyways."

"Okay," Emma said. She shouldered her backpack, took the note Mr. Lancer gave her, and went to the office.

The principal looked up when she came in. "You finished early, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes, here's a note from Mr. Lancer," Emma said.

The principal took it and said, "Very well, you can go home. Should I inform Mrs. Fenton?"

"Yes please," Emma said.

The principal picked up the phone, and dialed a number. She waited, then said, "Mrs. Fenton? Yes, this is Mrs. Ichikawa, the principal. Emma Heart finished too early, so she needs a ride home. Ten minutes? Thanks." She hung up, and said, "Go wait outside, Mrs. Fenton will be here soon."

"Thanks," Emma said, and left. The RV pulled up soon after she got outside, and she got in. "We're really proud of you, Emma," Mrs. Fenton said. "You're such a good student."

"Thanks," Emma said, blushing. "I try."

"How do you think Danny will do?" Mrs. Fenton asked.

"I'm hoping the work I've been doing with him will help," Emma said. "I think he's got the potential to be good at science, but it's hard for him to bring it out because he doesn't like it. We'll keep working, though."

"Good," Mrs. Fenton said.

They reached the house, and went in. Mr. Fenton looked up from something he was reading, and said, "Way to go, Emma!"

"Thanks, Mr. Fenton," Emma said.

"Since we're technically your adoptive parents, I think you should call us Jack and Maddie," Mr. Fenton said.

"Okay, if that's what you want," Emma said. "Thanks, Jack."

Jack smiled.

A while later, Danny and Jazz came home, followed by Sam. "How'd it go?" Maddie asked.

"I did fine," Jazz said.

"I still hate science," Danny said. "I think I did better than last time I had to take a science test, though."

"I don't know how I did," Sam said. "I finished in time, though."

"Well, we'll probably learn our scores soon," Jazz said. "Emma, how'd you get here before us?"

"I finished the test an hour early, and the principal called Maddie to pick me up," Emma said.

"Wow," Jazz said. "It only took you an hour to finish all that?"

"Yeah," Emma said. "It was all multiple choice, and I don't usually find that very hard."

"Lucky," Danny said. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Has anyone heard from Tucker, Mom?" Jazz asked.

"No, it's like he disappeared from the face of the Earth," Maddie said. "No one can figure out what happened. I can't think of any reason for someone to kidnap him. His parents aren't rich, and usually kidnapping someone is done because the kidnapper wants something. I can't imagine why he'd run away from home, either. He has all of you, and Emma solved your bullying problem."

"Did he take anything with him?" Danny asked.

"Well, I think he had everything that was in his backpack," Maddie said. "Did any of you try to contact him?"

"Wow, I can't believe we didn't do that," Sam said. "I guess I could try his cell phone." She took out a cell phone and dialed Tucker's number. The others waited anxiously, until Sam said, "Damn. Voicemail. I'll leave a message." When she heard the tone, she said, "Tucker, if you get this, please come back. Everyone's worried sick about you. You should at least let your family know if you're okay." Then she hung up.

"I guess we'll just have to hope," Jazz said. The others nodded.

"Should we go up to my room?" Danny asked.

"Sure," Emma said. "By the way, I was thinking of making dinner tonight, what do you guys want?"

"Something with pasta?" Maddie suggested.

"I was looking through a cookbook the other day, and saw something called 'shrimp scampi'," Emma said. "I could probably make that."

"Wow, that's ambitious," Jack said. "Do we have the ingredients?"

"Except for shrimp and shallots, yes," Emma said. "I hope you're not saving that white wine, though. The recipe calls for half a cup."

"Oh, that's fine," Maddie said. "I can get shrimp and shallots, how much do you need?"

"I need a pound of cooked shrimp, and two shallots," Emma said. "Do you mind?"

"No, since you're cooking," Maddie said with a smile. "I'll go get that stuff, you have fun!"

"Thanks," Emma said. She followed Danny, Jazz and Sam up the stairs.

They went to Danny's room and shut the door. "Let's switch to telepathy," Emma said.

_We're sure Tucker went to Vlad's? _Jazz asked.

_What other explanation is there? _Emma asked. _You heard Maddie, there's really no reason for Tucker to get kidnapped._

_Why are you calling Mom 'Maddie'? _Danny asked.

_Your dad suggested I call both of them by their first names, _Emma replied.

_Back to Tucker, _Sam said. _What if we tried his PDA? He never lets go of that thing._

_Good plan, _Danny said. _Should I try?_

_Yeah, go for it, _Jazz said.

Danny took out a cell phone and typed in a number. Then he pressed a button, and looked at the screen. The others heard ringing, then a voicemail message. _"This is Tucker Foley. You'll never find me, so don't bother leaving a message." _There was a click, and everyone looked at each other.

_Not good, _Jazz said finally.

_Yeah, _Emma said. _Is there a way to trace the signal from his PDA?_

_I never thought of that, _Sam said. _Unfortunately, Tucker was the one with the smarts to do that. I don't know how._

_Is there someone who would know how? _Danny asked.

_I don't know, _Sam replied. _But even if we got someone else, and it turned out he is at Vlad's, it would be hard to explain why he'd go there if we got questioned._

_Good point, _Emma said. _Wait! Maybe I can sense him. _She closed her eyes and focused on Tucker's face. She saw him in what looked like a lab. Then Vlad walked up, and said something. Tucker nodded. She slipped into his mind, and saw that Vlad was going to turn him into a ghost, so he could defeat Danny. And Tucker was fine with that. Emma slipped out of Tucker's mind, and opened her eyes.

_What's the deal? _Danny asked.

_Tucker is with Vlad, _Emma said. _Vlad's going to turn him into a ghost, because he thinks you won't be able to fight your friend. And Tucker's fine with that. I went in his mind._

_This is bad, _Sam said. _Can you fight Tucker, Danny?_

Danny sighed. _I'm not sure, _he admitted. _We've been tight for so long, it's going to be really hard to attack him._

_We'll all help you, _Jazz said. _You don't have to face him alone._

_Thanks, _Danny said. _I just didn't think he'd ever betray me like this._

_Yeah, _Sam said. _I didn't expect this either. He's always been so good at getting past these things. I hope we can get him back._

_Maybe I shouldn't have suggested teaching you all telepathy, _Emma said. _That's really what set him off._

_Stuff was probably building up before that, though, _Danny said. _Tucker wouldn't abandon me simply because he couldn't use telepathy._

_Let's hope not, _Sam said. _If that was the case, I guess he wasn't as close a friend as we thought._

The others nodded.

There was a knock on the door, and Emma called, "Come in!"

Maddie opened the door and said, "I got the ingredients you asked for, and some bread, too."

"Thanks, I'll be right there," Emma said. Maddie nodded and left.

"I guess we'll continue another time," Jazz said. "Sam, do you want to stay for dinner? Emma's a great cook."

"Sure, but do I have to eat the shrimp?" Sam asked.

"No, you can give them to me," Emma said.

"Okay, I'll call my parents," Sam said.

Emma went downstairs as Sam called her parents. She was excited about making the shrimp scampi, but worried about the whole Tucker thing. _Oh well, I'll take things as they come, _she thought, getting all the ingredients out.

**I know it's filler, but I want to build up a little more before actually bringing Vlad and Tucker back into the story. Review!**


	13. A New Love

**Half Human Chapter 13:**

**A New Love**

Emma's shrimp scampi was a big hit, as was the garlic bread Maddie made. After dinner, Sam went home, and Emma, Jazz and Danny did their homework.

The next day, they went to school to get their test scores. Mr. Lancer handed out scores, and everyone looked theirs over. Emma was the only one who got an A+, but Danny got a B, and Sam got a B+.

"Look on the bright side, you didn't get another D," Emma told Danny on the way to their next class. "B is a good grade."

"I guess you're right," Danny said. "It's just that my parents want me to have all A's."

"You're doing better, and that's really what they want," Emma said.

A shadow fell over them, and Emma looked behind her. Then she sighed. Kwan was behind her, and he didn't look too happy. "Did you come for revenge against me because I got your little friend suspended?" she asked.

"What would make you think that?" Kwan asked.

"You look angry," Emma said.

"I got an F on the test," Kwan said. "I actually came to ask if you wanted to go out with me."

"No, I don't," Emma replied. "I don't like bullies. I've seen you picking on people, although you don't seem to be as bad as Dash. You just follow his orders, don't you?"

"Uh…" Kwan said.

"I thought so," Emma said. "You and all your football buddies are jerks. Girls like Paulina might go out with you, but not me. Why would you or any other guy even look at me twice?"

"Because you're beautiful," Kwan and Danny said together. They looked at each other, surprised, then Danny said, "And you're really smart and kind-hearted."

"Uh… thanks Danny," Emma said, turning red.

"HEY! What about me?" Kwan said.

"You're still a jerk," Emma said. "You look at me and only see my face. Danny actually knows me. If I dated any guy in this school, it would be Danny."

Now Danny was red too. Kwan sputtered for a moment, then stormed off without a word.

"Did you really mean that, Emma?" Danny asked.

"Of course," Emma said. "And we can talk about this later, the bell's about to ring."

Danny and Sam looked at each other, and ran for the classroom, Emma close behind.

Finally it was lunchtime, and Sam, Emma and Danny sat down at a table. "Emma, do you actually have a crush on me?" Danny asked.

"I think I had one on you for a while," Emma said. "I think what solidified the feeling was that dream I saw in your mind."

Danny blushed and said, "I really like you too…"

"Thanks, Danny," Emma said. Thinking of something, she turned to Sam and said, "Sam, are you okay with this?"

Sam looked startled. Emma noticed and said, "I don't want to lose you as a friend because I've got a crush on Danny and he seems to feel the same."

"Danny's my best friend, not my boyfriend," Sam said. "And I've had a feeling this might happen since you described Danny's dream to us. You won't lose my friendship and neither will Danny. I'll stick with you. Besides, it's not like I have any reason to leave you guys. You're my only friends, and unlike Tucker, I won't give that up over being jealous."

"Thanks, Sam," Danny said.

"Sure," Sam said with a smile. "Besides, without you, who'd hide me from my parents?"

Emma and Danny laughed, and Sam joined in.

They stopped abruptly, however, as a shadow fell over them. It was Kwan again, but he wasn't alone. A few other guys from the football team were with him, and they didn't look very happy. "What do you want?" Emma asked, sighing.

"You," Kwan said.

"Too late, I'm with Danny," Emma said. "And you guys can't change how I feel."

"WHY would you go out with that weakling?" Kwan asked.

"Because he accepts me for who I am, and doesn't just see that I have a pretty face," Emma replied calmly.

"We'll see if you feel the same once we're done with him," another guy said. With that, all the guys launched themselves at Danny. _Sam, get a teacher, I'll try to stop them! _Emma said telepathically.

_Got it, _Sam said, and ran out. Meanwhile, the guys had managed to pin Danny down, and Kwan was about to start beating him up. Emma quickly punched Kwan's arm in just the right spot, causing it to go numb. "Get off of Danny!" she shouted. The guys actually obeyed, but then launched themselves at her. One guy leaped; Emma dropped to the floor in a crouch, and the guy went flying into a table. As the others got close, she changed postion, and swept her leg around, knocking all the guys off their feet. They landed in a heap. Emma straightened, just in time to see the guy who had smashed into a table about to punch her. She caught the punch and pushed the guy over. Another guy grabbed her; she spun and grabbed his wrists, then judo-threw him on the floor.

Now only Kwan was still in any shape to fight. And he had grabbed Danny by the shirtfront. Emma sighed. If Kwan wanted to, she knew he could probably overpower her. She decided on a different tactic. "Kwan, put Danny down," Emiko said. "I have something to tell you."

Kwan did as he was told- and Emma immediately grabbed his wrists and judo-threw him as well. "You're dead if you or your friends hurt Danny, Sam or me ever again!" she shouted. "Got that?"

Kwan nodded, looking scared. He looked at his friends, and they all ran for the door- straight into the principal and Mr. Lancer. Both adults looked at Emma. "Miss Heart, would you care to explain this?" the principal said.

"Kwan was angry that I told him I wouldn't go out with him, and he and his friends attacked Danny," Emma said. "Then I told them to get off, and they attacked me. And they're running because I just beat them all."

"You beat ALL of them?" Mr. Lancer asked. "Including Kwan?"

"Including Kwan," Emma said. "I hope you don't have a problem with me protecting my boyfriend and myself from those jerks."

The principal sighed. "Just try to take it easy on them," she said. "I don't really want parents calling and asking why their children are coming home with broken bones."

"They'll only have some bruises," Emma said. "I'm not going to break any bones."

"Good," the principal said. Then she turned to the football team, and said, "The entire football team is suspended for a week, and I will be making phone calls to all your parents. I'd rather not see the cafeteria destroyed on a daily basis. All of you come with me. Mr. Lancer will stay here and restore order."

The principal led the football team out of the cafeteria, and Mr. Lancer started shouting orders to the celebrating students as Emma and Sam went to Danny. "Are you okay?" Emma asked him.

"Yeah, thanks for protecting me," Danny said. "Can you teach me how to fight like that?"

"Sure," Emma said. "But it's funny, I didn't use to be able to do all that. Maybe it's got something to do with my powers."

"Whatever the reason, it's great," Sam said. "Can you teach me as well?"

"Sure," Emma said. "Let's go to the park after school."

And that's exactly what they did for the next few weeks. Jazz joined them after the first day, and she, Danny and Sam were learning quickly.

And that was good, because two weeks after Emma started teaching them, the storm hit.

**Another cliffie…..**


	14. Dream to Reality

**Half Human Chapter 14:**

**Dream to Reality**

It started out like a normal day. It was Saturday, so there was no school. Emma was in the park, teaching Danny, Jazz and Sam something she had been working on with them for a while- dodging.

"Why are we dodging?" Danny asked.

"I noticed in your fighting style, you almost never dodge," Emma said. "Dodging can help tire out your opponent, and judging by what I've seen, you in particular need it. You tend to freeze when an attack comes directly at you, and that's usually your downfall in battle. I know we're currently working on hand-to-hand combat, but I just had another idea. Is there a place in this town where no one ever goes? Where we could practice our powers?"

"The old abandoned house on the edge of town would work," Jazz said. "People think it's haunted anyways. What are you thinking?"

"We've worked on dodging physical attacks," Emma said. "But Plasmius doesn't usually fight like that. Danny and I can create shields, but I want all of you to learn how to dodge something faster than my fist or my foot. I want you to learn how to dodge energy blasts."

"WHAT!?" the others shouted.

"You're going to shoot energy blasts at us, and have us try to dodge them?" Jazz asked.

"Yep," Emma said. "Don't look at me like that. I wouldn't intentionally hurt any of you. And I have the power to heal, so if someone gets hurt, I can heal them. The idea is for you to be able to dodge quick attacks as well as slower ones."

Jazz and Danny didn't look convinced. Before Emma could say anything, though, Sam said, "Uh… it might be too late for this lesson." Emma followed Sam's gaze. She was looking at the sky, which was turning purple.

Danny's ghost sense went off, at the same time that Emma said, "You're right, Sam, something's coming. Let's get back home."

"I don't suppose you could teleport us?" Jazz asked.

"I can't teleport more than two people," Emma said. "And we all need to save our strength. This might be the confrontation we've been waiting for. Let's go!" She ran off, followed by the others.

When they reached the Fenton's house, they immediately ran inside. Then they stopped dead. Vlad Plasmius was standing in the living room, smirking.

"What did you do with Jack and Maddie?" Emma asked, as she changed her appearance and Danny transformed.

"Oh, they're fine- for the moment," Plasmius said. "I put them under a sleep spell until I finish you all off."

"Where's Tucker?" Danny asked. "We know he was with you."

Plasmius looked shocked. "How did you know that?" he asked.

"Danny dreamed that Tucker had joined you, and Emma confirmed it by slipping into Tucker's mind," Sam said.

"I thought you would know that," Emma said. "Aren't you the one who sent the dreams?"

"What… dreams?" Plasmius asked. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

"I dreamed that you and Tucker attacked my family," Danny said. "Emma was able to see the rest of the dream by looking into my mind. We've actually been expecting you and Tucker for a few weeks."

Plasmius looked shocked. Suddenly a new voice said, "I was the one who sent the dreams." Then Tucker appeared in the room. Like in Danny's dream, he had green skin and red eyes. His clothes were the same, but it was clear that he was no longer human. He continued, "I sent the dreams to scare you. But instead, Emma removed them from your mind, and you were more prepared. I admit that I messed up there, but you can't stop this from taking place." Plasmius seemed to take this as a signal, because he waved a hand. A portal opened up behind Sam, and she started to get pulled into it. Emma grabbed her, but then they both got sucked in. The last thing they heard was Danny screaming their names, and Plasmius and Tucker laughing.

_**With Danny and Jazz: **_"Emma! Sam!" Danny screamed. Plasmius laughed, and Tucker joined in. Then Danny heard Jazz's voice in his head. _Danny, stay calm, _she said. _We need to think this through. See if you can contact Emma or Sam._

Danny took a deep breath and thought about Emma. _Emma, can you hear me? _he asked.

_**With Emma and Sam: **_"Well, this isn't good, the dream's coming true," Sam said. The two girls were tied up to what looked like a purple door, and they were struggling to get free.

Emma was about to respond, when she heard Danny say telepathically, _Emma, can you hear me?_

_Yes, _she responded. _Sam and I are tied up like in the dream. I was thinking, though, and maybe I can teleport us back to you._

_Try it, _Danny said. _We need you both._

Emma looked at Sam. _Danny got in contact with me, _she said. _I'm going to try to teleport us back to him. Can you reach my hand?_

_I'll try, _Sam said. She stretched, and their fingers touched. Suddenly the ropes snapped. Emma grabbed Sam and teleported to where she saw Danny.

When they got there, however, he and Jazz were gone, as was Plasmius. Tucker was still there, and he said, "Nice job getting free. Danny is outside, but you might be too late to save him. I might as well let you see him before he dies, though." Tucker waved a hand, and the girls were suddenly in the park. They were also frozen. Danny was tied to a tree with Jazz. Emma noticed they had been tied up with Jack's special ghost-catching fishing line.

When Danny saw them, he said, "Get out of here! Plasmius will be back soon!"

"We're frozen!" Sam said. "Tucker froze us and said he'd let us see you once more before we all died!"

Danny's eyes widened. Emma, meanwhile, was thinking. _Frozen… if only I knew how to break the spell…_ she thought. Then her eyes widened. _Wait! Break the spell… if I say 'break' in my language, maybe it will work. But if we all said it together… _Emma knew what she had to do. _Sam, Danny, Jazz, I've got an idea, can you all hear me? _she asked.

_Yes, _they replied.

_If we all shout a word at the same time, it should free us, _Emma said. _The word is 'kujiku'. It means 'break' in Japanese, but I think that if we say it in Japanese, it will break the spell. Can we try it?_

_We've got nothing to lose, _Danny said. _The word is 'kujiku'?_

_Yeah, _Emma said. _On three, k?_

_Got it, _the others said.

Emma said aloud, "One…. two….. three…. KUJIKU!" The others shouted at the same time, and it worked! The spell on Sam and Emma broke, and the fishing line snapped too. Danny and Jazz ran over to Emma and Sam, just as Plasmius appeared with Tucker.

"How did you break free!?" Plasmius shouted.

"Yeah, and why is Sam glowing?" Tucker asked.

Emma, Danny, and Jazz looked at Sam, startled, and saw that she was glowing a soft blue. "I've got it!" Emma said suddenly. "When we were trapped in the other dimension, the ropes broke when Sam touched my hand. And just now, I think that though the idea to break out using a Japanese word was mine, it was Sam that made the spell break. Sam, I think you've got the power to break spells!"

"Really?" Sam asked. "COOL!"

"Does that explain why she can use telepathy?" Danny asked.

"If that is the case, then it's possible Jazz has some kind of power as well," Emma said. "Both of them learned telepathy, so if the reason for Sam is because she has power, Jazz probably has something too."

"Well, even if you all have powers, you don't stand a chance against us," Plasmius snarled. "Tucker, let's go!"

Tucker flew at Danny, who leaped into the air. Emma followed him up as Plasmius tried to attack Danny from behind. While Danny started dodging Tucker's attacks, Emma turned her attention to Plasmius. He shot an energy beam at her, and she sent it right back. He dodged, and Emma took the opportunity to shoot forward and kick him in the chest. He got thrown backwards, but quickly recovered and lunged at her. Suddenly there were four of him. "HA! What are you going to do now?" he asked. "You can't tell which of us is real!"

Emma floated back, then got an idea. She closed her eyes. Each Plasmius clone glowed blue in her mind. The real Plasmius glowed red. Eyes still closed, she attacked the red Plasmius head on. She also dodged all the clones' attacks, and finally sent an energy beam at the red Plasmius. She saw the clones disappear, and opened her eyes. Plasmius had reverted back to normal, and looked shell-shocked. "H-how did you do that? You only attacked the real me, and dodged all my clones," Plasmius said. "And you did it with your eyes closed!"

"That was the key," Emma said. "I could see in my mind that the real you was glowing red, and the clones were glowing blue. I attacked the real you, and basically ignored your clones. With that ability, I can't fight with my eyes open anyways."

Plasmius was speechless. Suddenly it looked like he had an idea, and he abruptly turned and dived toward Sam and Jazz. Then he shot an energy beam at Sam. Surprisingly, Jazz jumped in front of her, and lifted her hands, which were glowing the same soft blue that had surrounded Sam. The energy beam stopped in front of her, and she made a motion with her hands. The beam reformed into a ball, and Jazz sent it back at Plasmius.

He was too shocked to dodge, and the energy ball hit him dead on. "Well, I guess we know what Jazz's power is," Emma said…..

**Okay, I know my imagination ran away with me here, but hey, it's fanfiction. Plz don't flame me!**


	15. The Final Battle

**Half Human Chapter 15:**

**The Final Battle**

Plasmius was in shock. And Tucker wasn't much better. Meanwhile, Emma, Sam and Danny were ecstatic. "Wow, Jazz, your power is awesome!" Sam said. "Thanks for saving me."

Jazz stopped staring at her hands and said, "Sure."

"This is great!" Danny said. "Now we all have powers! Let's kick Plasmius's butt!"

"Good plan," Emma said. She jumped into the air, Danny following. "Let's switch off," Emma said. "I'll fight Tucker, you fight Plasmius."

"Okay, let's try it," Danny said. He flew toward Plasmius, and Emma flew toward Tucker.

Emma noticed Tucker still looked shocked by Jazz's new power, and teleported behind him, then tapped his shoulder. "Tucker, we're you're friends," she said. "Why did you abandon us for Plasmius?"

"You wouldn't understand, but I wanted powers too, and that's why I went to Plasmius," Tucker said. "And now I have the power to defeat even you." He shot an energy beam at Emma, and she dodged.

Emma flew at him, and kicked him in the chest, causing him to fly back. He recovered quickly- just in time for Plasmius to slam into him, thanks to Danny's energy ball. Danny and Emma combined an energy blast, and it hit Plasmius and Tucker.

Suddenly, Danny and Emma heard Jazz's voice in their heads. _What if we combined our powers, and stripped them of theirs? _she asked.

_What would we do with the leftover power? _Sam asked.

_Put it in the Fenton thermos, _Jazz said.

_Let's try it, then, _Danny said.

_Okay. Come down here, _Jazz said. _We need to be touching each other to combine our powers._

Emma and Danny flew down and landed. Then the four of them linked hands, and stood in a line facing Plasmius and Tucker.

"Ready?" Jazz asked aloud.

"YEAH!" the others replied in one voice. They all closed their eyes and concentrated on Tucker and Plasmius's powers. Slowly, their powers combined and started to pull the power out of Tucker and Plasmius.

Both of them screamed as their ghost powers were pulled out of them. Danny, Emma, Sam and Jazz opened their eyes, and noticed they were all glowing blue. "Just a little more!" Jazz said.

The four gripped each other's hands more tightly, and the glow surrounding them flashed. They heard two screams from overhead, and looked up. Tucker and Plasmius had both turned human! "Jazz! Get the thermos!" Sam said.

Jazz grabbed the thermos, and sucked the ghost energy into it. Tucker and Plasmius began to fall, and Emma and Danny flew up and grabbed them.

Jazz put the cap on the thermos and said, "I think that's it."

"We did it! We actually did it!" Sam said. "We beat Plasmius!"

"He's not Plasmius anymore," Emma said. "Now he's just Vlad Masters."

"YES!" Danny said. "Thanks guys! Now I've got one less evil ghost to deal with."

"We did it together," Jazz said.

They looked over at Tucker and Vlad. To their surprise, Tucker got up and came over. "I'm sorry, guys," he said. "I really let my jealousy get out of control. I don't know if you can forgive me, but I am sorry."

Danny, Emma, Sam and Jazz looked at each other, then back at Tucker, and smiled. "We'll forgive you, Tuck," Danny said. "We understand it was hard to be the only one who didn't have power."

"Thanks guys," Tucker said.

"You should get home," Jazz said. "Your parents are worried sick."

Tucker sighed. "I'm not looking forward to that," he said. "I guess I'll still be the only one without telepathy, though, right?"

"We could try again," Danny said. "It would be better if you could use it."

"I just had an idea about that," Sam said. "What if we took some of the ghost energy we collected and used it to give Tucker the ability to communicate telepathically?"

"That's not a bad idea," Emma said. "I think Jazz would have the best chance of doing it, though."

"Why?" Jazz asked.

"You have the ability to change ghost energy into a different shape," Emma said. "If you take some of the ghost energy out of the thermos, you can reshape it to let Tucker use telepathy."

"Okay, I'll try," Jazz said. She uncapped the thermos, and stuck a hand in. She pulled a small amount of green energy out, and shaped it into a ball. Then she closed her eyes, and the ball turned blue. "Tucker, come here," Jazz said.

Tucker came over, and Jazz pushed the ball of energy into his forehead. He glowed briefly, then the glow faded. "Try it now," Jazz said.

Tucker concentrated, and the others suddenly heard, _Can you hear me?_

_Yes, _the others replied.

"Wow! It worked!" Tucker said.

"Now we'll be an even better team," Danny said. "This is great!"

"Yeah, but aren't we forgetting something?" Sam asked. "Vlad, remember?"

The others looked over to where Vlad was- and saw that he was gone. "We'd better go check on Mom and Dad," Jazz said. "Danny, Emma, you should transform back to normal."

Danny and Emma quickly did so, and they all ran into Fenton Works. "Let's check their room," Danny said. They ran upstairs, and to Maddie and Jack's room.

Sure enough, Vlad was in there, but they stopped dead, because he had a knife. He looked at them, and said, "This time, Jack will die! And you can't stop me!"

"You seriously think killing him will help you get Maddie?" Emma asked. "They both hate you now."

"I still have the brainwashing machine," Vlad said, smirking. Then he raised the knife above his head, pointing directly at Jack Fenton's heart. As he brought it down, though, Danny leaped, and slammed into Vlad. The knife went flying, and Sam caught it.

Suddenly they heard a gasp from Danny, and saw Vlad choking him. Vlad stood up, holding Danny by the throat. "NOW what will you do?" he asked the others, smirking.

Emma teleported behind him, somehow managing to take Sam with her. Emma punched Vlad's arm, causing it to go numb. He dropped Danny, and Emma said telepathically, _Sam, I'll get Danny out of here, you fight Vlad._

_Got it, _Sam said. She attacked Vlad from behind as Emma teleported Danny back to the others "Danny, are you okay?" she asked.

Danny coughed and said, "I think so, thanks. Should we help Sam?"

Emma looked over and saw Sam punch Vlad in the face, and kick him in the knee at the same time. "Looks like she's fine," Emma said, as Vlad cried out in pain. They watched as Sam then dropped to the ground and swept her leg around, causing Vlad to fall flat on his back.

"Where did you learn to fight like that!?" Vlad shouted.

"Emma taught me, Danny and Jazz to fight while we were waiting for you and Tucker to show up," Sam said. "Give it up, if you can't beat me, you won't be able to beat any of us."

Vlad actually backed away from her, then tried to run. Emma, Jazz and Danny were ready for him, and they grabbed him, dragged him down the stairs, and threw him out the front door. "Don't EVER come back!" Danny shouted, then slammed the door. He turned back to the others and said, "Well, that's over. Let's go wake up my parents."

"They're waking up," Sam said. "I broke the spell."

"Way to go!" Emma said, hi-fiving her.

They heard footsteps on the stairs, and Maddie came down, and saw them. "What's going on?" she asked.

"We found Tucker, and we were walking him home when we saw Vlad come in here with a knife," Danny said. "We just finished beating him up and throwing him out the door. Where's Dad?"

"Right here," Jack said, coming downstairs. "Did I hear something about Vlad?"

"He came in here and tried to kill you and Danny," Emma said. "Sam beat him up, and the rest of us dragged him down the stairs and threw him out the front door."

"Way to go, Sam!" Jack said.

"Thanks, Mr. Fenton," Sam said with a grin.

"Tucker, where were you?" Maddie asked.

_Tell her Vlad kidnapped you to do experiments on you, _Danny told him.

_Okay, _Tucker said. Then aloud he said, "Vlad kidnapped me for some experiment and I just escaped. That's why he came back to Amity Park."

"Let's tell the police," Jack said. "Then he'll be out of our hair for good."

"I'll get the phone," Maddie said. "Why don't you kids walk Tucker home?"

"Sure Mom," Jazz said.

She walked out the front door, and the others followed. Vlad was unconscious on the sidewalk, but they ignored him and walked back to Tucker's house.

**There should be at least one more chapter. Review!**


	16. Aftermath

**Half Human Chapter 16:**

**Aftermath**

_**Please don't flame me for this chapter.**_

Danny, Emma, Sam and Jazz walked Tucker back to his house, and knocked on the door. It was opened by Mrs. Foley, who took one look at the group, and screamed, "TUCKER!?"

"Ow… Mom, I think you just blew my eardrums out," Tucker said.

"Where have you been?" Mrs. Foley asked. "We all were worried sick!"

"Vlad Masters kidnapped me for one of his ghost experiments," Tucker said. "I escaped, and he followed me back here after Danny and everyone found me."

"Why didn't you come straight home?" Mrs. Foley asked.

"We were kind of busy stopping Vlad from killing Danny's dad…." Tucker said.

"Is Jack okay?" Mrs. Foley asked.

"Yeah, Sam beat up Vlad and the rest of us threw him out the door after dragging him down the stairs," Emma said.

"Well, thank you all for bringing Tucker back," Mrs. Foley said. "I'll inform the police."

"My mom already called them," Danny said. "We should get home. See you at school, Tuck!"

"See you then," Tucker said. The others waved and walked home.

_**The next day: **_They all met up at school, and Danny, Emma, Sam and Tucker went to Math. The rest of the morning was the usual routine. Then they all went to lunch.

"So, what'd I miss?" Tucker asked. "And how come I haven't seen Dash all day?"

"Dash got suspended for knocking me out," Danny said. "And then the whole football team got suspended."

"Wow, how'd that happen?" Tucker asked.

"Kwan got angry because I told him I wouldn't go out with him," Emma said. "So he got the rest of the football team to attack Danny, and things got pretty wild. I beat the whole football team, including Kwan, and the principal suspended them for attacking us."

"You seriously beat the ENTIRE football team?" Tucker asked. "Awesome!"

"Thanks," Emma said. "But even if we start having problems again, Danny and Sam can protect themselves too. I taught them and Jazz to fight in preparation for the fight with Plasmius."

Tucker's smiled faded slightly, but he said, "Can you teach me too?"

"Sure," Emma said. "Danny and Sam can help. We need to keep our skills sharp anyways, so we'll keep at it."

"Are you still planning on making us dodge energy blasts?" Sam asked.

"No, since Plasmius is gone, we probably don't need to worry about that," Emma replied. Danny and Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

"Were you really going to shoot energy blasts at them?" Tucker asked.

"It was an idea I came up with during dodging practice," Emma said. "I'd seen what Plasmius's fighting style was like, and I thought I'd teach the others to dodge his attacks. But he came before I could start."

"Where did you get the idea to strip us of our powers?" Tucker asked.

"Jazz came up with it," Danny said. "She suggested combining our powers and using them to pull the power out of you and Vlad. And it worked."

"Tucker, I've got a question," Sam said. "Why did you give Danny those dreams?"

Tucker looked away. "I know I said it was to scare you, but I actually had another reason," he said. "And I sent the dreams before my jealousy completely took over."

"What was the second reason?" Danny asked.

Tucker sighed. "I was trying to set you and Emma up," he said. "I figured that Emma would go through your mind if you told her about the dreams, and that she'd tell you and Sam the rest of it."

Emma, Sam and Danny's jaws dropped. "Jeez Tuck, I thought you'd be the one trying to get Emma," Danny said. "Why would you of all people try to set me up with a really hot girl?"

Emma turned red as Tucker said nervously, "Um.. no reason… you're my friend."

"You're not telling us something," Sam said.

"What would make you think that?" Tucker asked.

"Because you're acting really nervous and you're blushing," Danny said.

"Seriously, it's nothing," Tucker said.

"Emma, you know what to do?" Sam said.

"Yep," Emma said. She closed her eyes and looked in Tucker's mind. This is what she heard: _How do I tell Sam that I like her? _Emma opened her eyes and said, "Got it. Tucker, last chance to tell everyone, or I tell them what I found."

Tucker sighed. "Fine… I wanted to set Emma and Danny up so I could be with Sam…"

Sam and Danny's jaws dropped. "How long have you had a crush on me?" Sam asked when she got her voice back.

"Remember when we had to carry around those flour sacks for health class?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah…" Sam said.

"Remember how I got so into it that I kissed the flour sack?" Tucker asked, obviously trying to make a point.

Sam's eyes widened. "We were at my house, and you kissed the flour sack goodbye- then you kissed me too!" she said. "Jeez, I had forgotten about that. So you got a crush on me because you kissed me?"

"That's where it started, but I used to think you and Danny would end up together, so I let it go," Tucker replied. "Then when Danny's family took Emma in out of nowhere, and I noticed that Danny seemed to like her, I kind of saw a chance in that. So right before I let my jealousy get out of control, I tried to set Danny and Emma up with that nightmare I sent Danny. I figured that if Danny had someone else, I would have a chance at you, Sam."

Sam actually blushed, and said, "Thanks, Tucker. I think I'll give you that chance."

"YES!" Tucker said.

Suddenly, Dash said from behind them, "What are YOU so happy about, techno-geek?"

Tucker turned, but before he could say anything, Sam said, "Don't call my boyfriend techno-geek, or you'll regret it!"

"Ooh, what are you going to do to me?" Dash asked, mock scared.

Sam got up, and grabbed Dash's arm. Then she promptly judo-threw him on the floor, and said, "That's what I'm going to do to you."

Dash looked up at her- and ran from the cafeteria screaming. "Dèjá vu," Danny said. "Didn't Dash do the exact same thing when Emma threw him at the Nasty Burger?"

"Yep," Tucker said. "Nice move, Sam."

"Thanks," Sam said with a grin.

"Uh…" Danny said.

"What?" Emma asked.

"The principal's coming," Danny said.

Sam groaned as the principal came up to her and said, "Miss Manson, would you care to explain why you threw Mr. Baxter on the floor?"

"He called Tucker a techno-geek, and I when I told him to stop, he asked what I'd do to him if he didn't," Sam said. "It was just a demonstration."

"And when exactly did you learn to do that?" the principal asked.

"A week ago," Sam said. "Emma's teaching me and Danny and Jazz self-defense. And she's going to start teaching Tucker, too."

The principal sighed. "I really should have done something about the bullying issue earlier," she muttered. "Then you all wouldn't be beating up the football team on a daily basis."

"They beat us up on a daily basis until Emma came," Danny pointed out.

"Miss Heart, did you teach anyone else self-defense?" the principal asked.

"No, but I'm going to start teaching Tucker," Emma said. "And in case you're wondering if I'd be interested in taking on more students, the answer is no."

"I was going to ask that," the principal said. "Why are you opposed to that?"

"Imagine what would happen if the football jerks signed up," Emma said. "You'd have twice the problem you do now. I want to focus my attention on a few people, not a lot. That gives me more time with each person, and I still have time afterwards to do my homework."

The principal sighed and said, "Fine…. It is your time, after all."

"Thanks," Emma said.

The principal turned back to Sam and said, "Miss Manson, this time, I'll let you off easy, since it was your first time throwing someone. But if you do this again without more reason than an insult, you're getting detention."

"Yeah, I know," Sam said.

"Good," the principal said. "I'll go and inform Mr. Baxter that he should stop bullying people, since it's obviously hazardous to his health."

"Thanks!" Tucker said with a grin. "But I'll still learn how to fight, since Dash never listens."

The principal just shook her head and left.

"Way to go, Sam," Emma said. "That was a great move."

Sam grinned. "Thanks for teaching it to me," she said.

Emma smiled back.

**There might be more, to make up for the awful ending here. And don't kill me for making Sam and Tucker end up with each other. I actually really like DXS.**


End file.
